Hermine's Prophezeiung
by Alice1985
Summary: Der Krieg und die Hoffnung ist so gut wie verlohren.Was wäre,wenn Hermine in der Lage ist die Zukunft,Gegenwart und die Vergangenheit zu ändern?Was wäre ihr Preis,für die Rettung aller? Timeturner...HGLM und andere
1. Kapitel 1: Letzte Hoffnung

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter und deren Charaktere gehören nur J.K.Rowilng!!**

**A/N: Hi Leute...Ich habe, mit GROßER Hilfe von Litte Nightowl (mein Beta-Leser) dieses Kapitel korregiert und hier und da etwas hinzugefügt!!!**

**Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

Kapitel 1- Letzte Hoffnung

_Ich wünschte alles wäre vorbei. Leid, Tod und Schmerz sind unsere täglichen Begleiter geworden und es sieht nicht nach einem baldigen Ende aus. Voldemort ist nach dem Fall von Professor Dumbledore immer stärker und mächtiger geworden. _

_Sechs Monate sind nach dem Mord an Dumbledore vergangen. Hogwarts wurde nicht mehr geöffnet, aus Angst wieder angegriffen zu werden. Harry, Ron und ich versuchten die anderen Horkruxe zu finden und sie schließlich zu zerstören. Leider waren wir nicht so erfolgreich. _

_Immer mehr Zauberer wechselten auf die Dunkle Seite. Warum? Aus Angst, Furcht oder womöglich Zuflucht vor dem Tod? Es sind schwere Zeiten gekommen und schwere Zeiten erfordern schwere Entscheidungen. _

_In den sechs Monaten, der dunkelsten Zeit meines Lebens, verloren wir so viele von uns. Freunde und Familien. Fred und Arthur Weasley, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Professor Sprout, Lavender Brown, Hagrid, Neville Longbottom. Die Liste geht weiter und weiter. _

_Neville Longbottom rettete mir das Leben und bezahlte es mit seinem eigenen. Wir wurden, als wir auf der Suche nach einem Horkrux waren, von Todessern angegriffen. Während des Kampfes vor zwei Monaten kam plötzlich ein grüner Blitz auf mich zu. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, jedoch sah ihn Neville. _

_Er versuchte mich aus dem Weg zu schubsen und bekam dabei den schlimmsten aller unverzeihlichen Flüche ab: Den __**Avada Kedavra**_

_Er war sofort Tod. _

_Ich habe es mir bis heute nicht verzeihen können. Ich war Schuld an Nevilles Tod. Harry, Ron und die anderen hatten versucht, mir einzureden, dass er es getan hatte, weil er wusste, dass ich von große Wichtigkeit für den Krieg sei. Dass wir mit der Hilfe meiner Intelligenz den letzten Kampf aller Kämpfe gewinnen würden._

_Wie konnte ich, Hermine Granger, eine entscheidende Rolle für den Krieg spielen? Es starben jeden Tag Menschen und hatte ich etwas dagegen tun können? Hatte ich meine Eltern vor dem Angriff der Todesser retten können? Hatte ich ihren Tod vermeidenkönnen? Was hatte ich bisher Großes beigetragen? Die Flüche und Zaubersprüche, die ich gelernt hatte, mein Wissen über die Zauberkunst? _

_Ich, mit mein Wissen, bin nichts im Vergleich zur dunklen Macht. Ich bin wie ein kleiner Tropfen auf heißem Pflasterstein. Ich habe schon längst eingesehen, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt. Es ist vorbei. _

_Harry wusste es auch. Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Sie waren leer und ohne Hoffnung, doch sein Stolz würde es uns nie sagen. _

_Unser Stolz und Mut ist das einzige was uns geblieben ist. Doch was ist dies alles wert ohne Hoffnung? Ohne Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft ist der Kampf schon längst verloren. Es ist verloren. Wir haben verloren. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann wir das letzte mal zusammen gelacht haben oder wann wir sorgenfrei waren. _

_Doch keiner von uns würde die Niederlage, die uns längst eingeholt und besiegt hat, zugeben. Unser Stolz lässt es nicht zu. _

_Das ist der Grund warum ich um 3 Uhr morgens in der Bibliothek vom Grimmauldplatz 12 sitze. Ich bin die einzige, die noch wach ist. Es herrscht Grabesstille__ die nur von dem leisen Rascheln beim umblättern der Seiten unterbrochen wird._

_Ich bin an diese kalten Stille und die Recherche allein gewöhnt, denn bin ich die einzige neben Professor McGonagall die mehrere Sprachen und Zeichen lesen kann. Leider kann sie nur alte Runen und etwas Französisch und ist daher kaum von großer Hilfe. Die meisten Manuskripte und Bücher sind in der toten Sprache verfasst, Latein. _

_Wie ich mir wünsche, die Zeit einfach zurückdrehen zu können und die sorgenfreie Zeit mit meinen Eltern und meinen Freunden zu genießen. Sie fehlen mir. Ich wünschte einfach, ich hätte eine zweite Chance, um alles zu verändern._

Eine warme Träne lief langsam ihre kühle und blasse Wange hinunter. Ein Luftzug brachte die Kerze zum flackern und einige Notizen von Hermine fielen umher.

'Na toll, das hat mir noch gefehlt', dachte Hermine genervt. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Sweatshirts über das Gesicht und begann, ihre Notizen einzusammeln.

Ein Pergament flog in den Spalt zwischen zwei Bücherregalen. Hermine versuchte es heraus zu holen, aber es rutschte um so mehr hinter das Regal. Doch dann merkte sie das dort etwas lag. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Buch.

Sie holte schnell ihr Zauberstab und schob mit einem Spruch das Regal zur Seite. Sie nahm das Pergament, das ihr davon gekommen war, jedoch mit wenig Interesse. Ihre Neugier lag auf dem kleinen, mysteriösen Buch, welches vor ihren Füßen lag.

Sie hob es vorsichtig vom Boden und lief zurück zum Schreibtisch, nachdem sie das Regal wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position hatte verschieben lassen.

Sich wischte mit einer Hand den jahrelang angesammelten Staub vom Einband und laß den Titel des Buches.

_'Hermines Prophezeiung'_

Erschrocken sprang sie auf und ließ dabei ihren Stuhl nach hinten fallen. Sie begann, schnell und schwer zu atmen.

'Was ist das? Warum steht mein Name auf dem Buch?' dachte Hermine verwirrt. 'Es muss bestimmt eine plausible Erklärung dafür geben. Bestimmt ist jemand anders gemeint. Ja, das muss es sein. Aber wie viele Menschen gibt es mit dem seltenen Namen Hermine?'

Sie ging langsam wieder zu dem Buch zurück, setzte sich, nachdem sie ihr Stuhl aufgestellt hatte, wieder hin und beschloss, es zu öffnen.

Dann begann sie zu lesen.

_'Liebe Hermine Granger,'_

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie ihr vollkommenen Namen lass. Jetzt stand ohne jeden Zweifel fest, dass wirklich sie gemeint war. Verwirrt und ängstlich fuhr sie fort.

_'Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie geschockt du sein musst. Doch habe keine Angst. Wenn du das hier liest, sind wir gegen die dunkle Macht und Voldemort gescheitert. _

_Hannah Trelawney, Phineas Black und ich, Albus Dumbledore haben einen Weg gefunden, um unsere Welt zu retten.'_

'Professor Dumbledore?', dachte Hermine überrascht. 'Wie ist das möglich? Trelawney, Hannah Trelawney. War sie nicht die Urgroßmutter von Professor Trelawney? Die große Seherin? Und Phineas Black. Mmh, hat er nicht die Zeit-Umkehr-Uhr erfunden, wurde er nicht einige Jahre später von seiner Familie verbannt, weil er sich für die Rechte der Muggelgeborenen eingesetzt hat?'. Neugierig las sie weiter.

_'Sicherlich hast du von diesen hervorragenden Zauberern gehört, Hermine. _

_Nun, ich denke, es ist besser, am eigentlichen Anfang dieses Buches anzufangen. _

_Im Jahre 1963 war ich Professor in Hogwarts und Phineas Black war einer der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Er war sogar für einen kurzen Zeitraum Professor auf Hogwarts. Eines Abends kam Hannah Trelawney nach Hogwarts, um uns beiden von ihrer Vision, die die Welt verändern würde, zu erzählen. _

_Sie berichtete uns von einer Zeit, die so schrecklich und grausam sein sollte, wie wir sie noch nie erlebt hatten. Eine Zeit in der die Unschuldigen dem Leid der Dunkelheit verfallen würden und es keine Hoffnung mehr gebe. _

_Ein Junge, dessen Bestimmung es von Geburt an sein sollte, Lord Voldemort zu besiegen, würde fallen und die Dunkelheit käme über uns. Jegliche Hoffnung würde sterben.'_

'Mit dem Jungen muss Harry gemeint sein', dachte Hermine bestürzt. 'Oh Gott, wir werden verlieren. Harry wird sterben? Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein.' Hermine las bestürzt weiter.

_'Ich weiß von Mrs. Trelawney, dass du eine sehr gute Freundin von ihm bist und dass du ihn in vielen Taten und Dingen geholfen hast und helfen wirst. _

_Nebenbei habe ich auch erfahren, dass du zu deiner Zeit eine der intelligentesten Hexen bist, worauf ich Stolz bin. Auch wenn ich dann nicht mehr unter euch bin. _

_Mrs. Trelawney bekam eine weitere Vision und diese war über dich, Hermine. Sie sagte dass die einzige Hoffnung auf eine bessere Welt und somit die Rettung der Zukunft in deinen Händen liegen wird. _

_Mr. Black und ich bauten eine Zeit-Umkehr-Uhr, die dich in die Vergangenheit zurück schicken wird, sodass du die Welt retten kannst. Jedoch, gibt es ein Hacken bei der Sache. Du kannst nie wieder in die bekannte Gegenwart noch in die Zukunft zurück kehren. _

_Du wirst ein Teil der Vergangenheit. _

_Diese Uhr wird dich in eine Zeit schicken, wo die Macht Voldemorts den entscheidenden Wandel bekommt und somit die eigentliche Ursache für dieses Übel in deiner Gegenwart und Zukunft stattfindet. _

_Du musst diese Ursache finden, Hermine, und sie verändern._

_Mrs. Trelawney sah den eigentlichen Grund für diese grauenhafte Zukunft, jedoch darf sie uns dies nicht sagen, denn es könnte sehr viel grauenvolleres geschehen und wir würden die Welt der Zauberer entzweien und die der Muggelgeborenen in eine entsetzliche Welt verdammen. _

_Es tut mir Leid, diese Bürde dir zur Last zu legen, Hermine. _

_Dieses Buch wird sich, nachdem du diese Zeilen zu Ende gelesen hast die Zeit-Umkehr-Uhr verwandeln und ein Stück Pergament mit der Formel wird erscheinen. _

_Du musst den Zauber, um ihn vollkommen zu machen, mit einem Tropfen deines Blutes, welches ins Zentrum der Uhr gelangen muss, besiegeln._

_Jedoch muss ich dich warnen, Hermine. Du darfst unter keinen Umständen jemanden, vor allem nicht dem Jungen der Voldemort besiegen sollte, von dieser Uhr erzählen. Es würde verheerende Auswirkungen auf Vergangenheit und Zukunft haben. _

_Mrs. Trelawney sagte mir, wann genau du dieses Buch finden wirst und wann die Dunkle Macht gewinnen wird. _

_Das ist wohl das schwerste, was ich je geschrieben habe, Hermine. Der Sonnenuntergang des folgenden Tages wird die Zeit für immer in Dunkelheit stürzen und der Junge wird fallen.'_

Hermine lies das Buch fallen und stand mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht auf.

'Der Sonnenuntergang des folgenden Tages? Morgen! Oh Gott, Morgen!! Morgen soll Harry sterben?! Nein, das kann nicht geschehen! Das darf nicht geschehen! Da muss doch noch etwas anderes stehen! '

Hermine nahm mit zitternden Händen das Buch wieder aufund laß weiter.

_'Nicht nur der Junge wird fallen, es werden zu viele Unschuldige sterben oder der Schmach des Dunklen Lords erliegen. Nie wieder wird die Zeit so werden, wie sie einmal war. Nie wieder wird Frieden und Einheit existieren. _

_Leider werdet ihr keinen Erfolg haben ihn zu besiegen. _

_Du bist die Einzige, die alles verhindern kann. Du bist die Einzige, die die Zukunft und somit die Menschen retten kann. _

_Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Bürde von dir nehmen Hermine. _

_Bevor ich zum Schluß komme... Mrs. Trelawney bat mich, dir den Rat zu geben, nicht die Menschen für ihr Verhalten in deiner Gegenwart und deiner Vergangenheit zu verurteilen. _

_Diese Personen hatten keine andere Wahl, als dem von ihrer Umgebung erzwungenen Verhalten und den Vorstellungen zu folgen. Sie hatten meistens keine andere Wahl und wurden schließlich zu dem, was sie in deiner Zeit sind. _

_Ich weiß, dass es für dich kein Sinn macht, aber vertrau mir und nimm meinen Rat an. Verurteile sie nicht. Sie haben noch die Chance, sich zu verändern, so wie es die Zukunft hat!_

_Pass auf dich auf, Hermine. _

_Albus Dumbledor'_

Wie versprochen verwandelte sich das Buch in die Uhr. Sie konnte sehen, dass es im Zentrum eine kleine Wölbung gab, welche ihr Blut auffangen sollte. Die Zeit-Umkehr-Uhr sah der ihren aus dem 3. Jahr verblüffend ähnlich, jedoch hatte diese hier keinen Drehzeiger. Die Uhr war baumelte an einer Kette, die sie sich um den Hals legte und unter ihrem Shirt versteckte.

Ebenfalls lag dort das Stück Pergament, mit dem Zauberspruch, der sie in die Vergangenheit zurück schicken sollte. Nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, steckte sie ihn in ihre Hosentasche.

Hermine saß dort in der Bibliothek vom Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 und dachte über das nach, was sie eben noch gelesen hatte.

Sie war mehr als verwirrt, sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Ob es die Wahrheit war oder nicht.

'Es wird sich zeigen, ob es die Wahrheit war oder nicht', dachte Hermine. 'Morgen bei Sonnenuntergang soll die Dunkle Macht angeblich siegen und Harry sterben. Oh Gott, bitte lass es nicht wahr werden.'

Hermine weinte diese Nacht um ihre verlorenen Freunde, ihre Familie und um eine Zukunft die so schwarz wie die Nacht werden sollte, bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

_Am nächsten Morgen_

Hermine konnte beim Frühstück kaum etwas essen. Man konnte ihr die Besorgnis ansehen, doch keiner sagte etwas, denn jedem stand diese Besorgnis und der Kummer ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sie trug die Uhr und das Stück Pergament mit sich, sodass sie keiner sehen konnte. Unauffällig schaute sie immer wieder zu Harry und den anderen und versuchte sich ihre Gesichter so gut es ging zu merken. Sie hatte fürchterliche Angst, dass das, was sie in der Prophezeiung gelesen hatte, tatsächlich wahr werden würde.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es passieren würde, dass sie ihre Freunde verlieren würde. Sie versuchte die Tränen, die zu fallen drohten wegzublinzeln.

Sie konnte dies alles verhindern und für eine bessere Zukunft sorgen, versuchte Hermine sich einzureden. Jedoch hatte sie Angst, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, dass sie versagen würde und die Mühen von Professor Dumbledore, Mrs. Trelawney und Professor Black umsonst gewesen waren.

Hermine blickte aus Angst vor dem, was passieren sollte, immer und immer wieder auf die Uhr und aus dem Fenster.

"Hermine, hast du gestern etwas finden können?", fragte Harry. Sie konnte die verzweifelte Hoffnung in seiner Stimme deutlich hören.

"Nein, Harry. Nichts, was uns etwas über die weiteren Horkruxe oder Voldemort sagen kann."

Er sagt nichts mehr. Hermine konnte die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen. Sie wollte ihm so sehr von dem Buch und der Uhr erzählen, doch sie durfte es nicht. Es würde verheerende Folgen haben, so hatte Professor Dumbledore geschrieben.

Kurze Zeit später versammelten sich die Mitglieder des Ordens, um die bisherige Situation und Lage zu besprechen. Es waren viele neue Gesichte zu erkennen. Vorallem Junge.

Sie waren alle in eine neue Strategie vertieft, als sie plötzlich einen lauten Kanll hörten. Sie rannten alle aus dem Besprechungsraum. In ihren Händen waren ihre Zauberstäbe fest umklammert. Als die Mitglieder des Ordens zum Haupteingang eilten, wurden sie von mehreren Dutzenden Todessern angegriffen.

Es war ein einziger Albtraum. Überall flogen Flüche, die Hermine, Ron, Harry, Ginny und die anderen, sehr verletzte. Hermine hatte viele Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper, dennoch kämpfte sie mutig weiter. Als Hermine von der Seite zu Ron blickte bemerkte sie, das sein linker Arm in einem falschen Winkel lag. Sie wusste, das es gebrochen sein musste.

Als Hermine ihren Blick, über dieses grauenvolle Geschehen schweifen ließ, bemerkte sie wie aussischtslos dieser Kampf ist. Überall lagen tote Körper auf dem Boden und die Todesser waren, dem der Mitlieger des Ordens weit überlegen. Es waren zu viele.

'Es ist wahr', dachte Hermine trostlos, 'Die Prophezeihung wird wahr werden.'

"HERMINE, PASS AUF!", schrie Ron links von ihr. Doch Hermine bemerkte zu spät, den roten Lichtstrahl der auf sie zukam und wurde einige Meter nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Ron rannte zu ihr und stellte sich schützend vor ihr. Plötzlich tauchte ein Todesser auf, der seinen seinen Zauberstab auf Ron richtete und den schrecklichsten alle Flüche rief: _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Ein grüner Lichstrahl traf Ron mitten in die Brust.

"NEEIIINN. ROOON!!!" schrie Hermine verzweifelt und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. "Bitte, nein ,nein ,nein...Roooon!!!" Hermine ließ ihre Augen auf Ron fixiert und hofft vergeblich, dass er nicht tot war und wieder aufstand. Sie sah nicht, wie der Todesser, der Ron getötet hatte, nun auf sie zukam.

Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er vor ihr stand. Sein Gesicht mit einer silbernen Maske bedeckt sahen seine stahl-grauen Augen auf sie herab. Hermine kannte diese Augen.

Dann nahm er die Maske ab und vor ihr stand der Mann, der ihr schon als Kind, neben Voldemort, die meiste Angst eingejagt hatte.

Lucius Malfoy.

Er blickte sie mit einem unbeschreiblich hasserfülltem Blick an.

"Wen haben wir denn da. Das allzu bekannte Schlammblut.", seine Stimme war kalt und voller Verachtung.

Hermine versuchte, einen Schritt zurück zu treten, um zu fliehen, jedoch sah er ihren verzweifelten Fluchtversuch und packte sie an der Kehle.

"Wohin so eilig Miss Granger? Hilfe holen?", er schaute sie mit einem krankhaft belustigtem Blick an.

"Schau dich um. Wer kann dir noch helfen?", er lehnte sich vor und zischte ihr ins Ohr: "_Niemand_!"

Hermine sah sich um und es liefen noch mehr Tränen ihre Wange hinab. Es lagen so viele Tote auf dem Boden...Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Mrs Weasley, George, Bill, Tonks, Ron, Fleur.

Fast alle waren gefallen.

Moody kämpfte gleich mit acht Todessern, doch ein grüner Lichtstrahl traf ihn und er fiel leblos zu Boden. Noch mehr Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

Ginny schrie und schrie, als der Cruciatus Fluch immer und immer wieder an ihr angewendet wurde. Hermine konnte nichts machen, außer hilflos zu zusehen.

'Warte! Die Uhr! Ich muss den Zauber durchführen und in die Vergangenheit zurückreisen.', dachte Hermine mit neuer Hoffnung.

"Niemand, ist da um dir zu helfen. Es ist zu spät. Der dunkle Lord wird gewinnen und über alles herrschen. Er wird solchen Abschaum wie dich und deine Art beseitigen und ich werde mich für den Tod meines Sohnes rächen", sagte Malfoy verabscheuend.

Als Hermine in sein Gesicht sah, bemerkte sie wie leer seine Augen waren. Als hätte er nichts zu verlieren. Sie fing an, sich an dem Tag zu erinnern, an dem sein Sohn fiel. Todesser hatten einen kleinen Ort in Muggle London angegriffen. Draco Malfoy war kurz davor gewesen, eine ältere Frau zu töten. Ein Mitglied des Ordens bemerkte sein Vorhaben und brachte ihn dabei um. Malfoy Senior, der ihn verfolgt hatte, tötete dafür ihn. Dieser Vorfall war vor etwa 3 Monaten geschehen.

Seitdem her, wurde Malfoy immer scrupelloser und gewalttätiger. Er griff seine Feinde auch auf offener Straße an und benutzt dabei meistens nur die unverzeihlichen Flüche, als Foltermethode.

"Es ist zu spät, kleines Schlammblut" fuhr Malfoy fort. Seine Stimme wandelte sich zu einem triumphierendem Ton.

"Ihr habt verloren. Es ist viel zu spät!"

Hermine sah sich um und konnte ihren Zauberstab das einige Meter rechts von ihr lag sehen.

"Nein, es ist nicht zu spät", rief Hermine, bevor sie ihm mit all ihrer Kraft mit der Faust auf die Nase schlug, so wie sie es im 3. Hogwartsjahr bei _Draco_ Malfoy Junior getan hatte.

Er löste seinen Griff von ihr und taumelte zurück. Hermine schrie: "_Accio Zauberstab_" und er kam auf sie zugeflogen.

Sie flüsterte schnell einen alten Zauberspruch, der um sie eine Art Schutzschild aufbaute. Es war ein sehr mächtiger Zauber. Für etwa eine Minute konnte niemand diesen Zauber brechen.

Als Malfoy sich wieder gefasst hatte, sah er gerade, wie sie den Zauber durchführte. Sie konnte sehen, das er beeindruckt war, jedoch verschwand dieser Ausdruck so schnell, wie er gekommen war und sein Gesicht zeigte nun blanke Wut und Zorn.

"Denkst du ernsthaft, Schlammblut, dass dieser Schutzschildzauber dich ewig schützen wird?"

Hermine antwortet nicht. Sie sah zu Ginny hinüber, die jetzt ebenfalls leblos am Boden lag, wie so viele andere.

Harry wurde immer schwächer. Siewusste, dass er verlieren würde.

Hermine holte schnell ihre Uhr, die versteckt um ihren Hals lag, und das Stück Pergament mit dem Zauberspruch hervor. Malfoy, der das beobachtete, gefiel das absolut nicht.

"Was tust du da?", rief er zornig. Sie ignorierte ihn einfach. Malfoy griff daraufhin ihr Schutzschild an. Sie sah erschrocken auf und merkte wie die durchsichtige Wand begann, unter den Flüchen von Malfoy zu vibrieren. Sie musste sich beeilen.

Sie nahm den Spruch und sprach laut:

„_Ihr Mächte der Zeit, hört mein Flehen._

_Die werdende Zukunft soll vergehen._

_Es soll verändert, der Wandel der Zeit._

_Hass zu Liebe._

_Neu zu Alt._

_Schickt mich zurück zur vergangenen Zeit,_

_Um die Zukunft der Dunkelheit,_

_Die Gegenwart des Leid,_

_So wird vom Bösen befreit._

_Dies Vertrag besiegle ich mit meiner Seele,_

_Meinem Herzen,_

_Meinem Blut._

Sie ließ einen Tropfen Blut von ihrer Wunde am Arm in das Zentrum der Uhr fallen und fuhr fort:

_Die Vergangenheit wird meine Gegenwart,_

_Die Gegenwart meine Zukunft._

_Schickt mich zu der Zeit,_

_Wo der Wandel der dunklen Macht_

_Gewann an Stärke und Kraft._

Um Hermine herum begann es, unter dem Schutzschild zu glühen. Malfoy sah sie geschockt anAls sie ihren Blick hob, sah sie zu Harry rüber.

Bevor sie verschwand, sah sie, wie Voldemort Harry besiegte. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl traf seine Brust, welcher ihn einige Meter in die Höhe schleuderte, bis er auf dem Boden aufprallte.

Ihr liefen immer mehr Tränen die Wangen hinabPlötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr ganzer Körper zu glühen und zu schweben begann.

Malfoy blickte sie geschockt und verwundert an. Er versucht immer noch, das Schutzschild zu brechen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Das Glühen um ihr Körper wurde immer stärker und stärker, bis der ganze Raum in weißem Licht versank. Sie hörte Rufe und Schreie,doch nichts konnte ihren Zustand jetzt noch verändern.

Plötzlich, mit einem Lauten Knall, verschwand Hermine von dem schrecklichen Geschehen und zwar in eine Vergangenheit, die nun ihre Gegenwart sein würde.

**A/N: Und? Ist es besser geworden? Wie findet ihr es? Lasst es mich bitte wissen...**

**Eure Alice1985**


	2. Kapitel 2: Gefallener Engel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter und deren Charaktere gehören nur J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: Hi Leute, ich hoffe euch wird dieses Kapitel gefallen!!! Ausserdem wollt ich mich für die jenigen bedanken, dir mir so netter weise ein Review zu der Geschichte geschrieben haben. DANKE!!! **

**Ich hoffe das ihr mir schreibt und sagt wie ihr es findet!!!**

**Danke an meinem Beta-Leserin!!!**

* * *

Kapitel 2- Gefallener Engel

„Wo bleibt dieser alte Narr?", sagte ein ungedudiger junger Mann, „von mir verlangen, dass ich pünktlich bin, aber sich selber Zeit lassen."

Frustriert lief er auf und ab, nahe dem See am Verbotenen Wald. Nach einer Weile blieb er schließlich stehen und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang, der sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Er konnte deutlich beobachten, wie sich der Horizont blutrot färbte. Das Lichtspiel war so intensiv, so lebhaft, dass sie es dem See dem Anschein gab, aus reinem Blut zu bestehen.

Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben, von solch einem Anblick so beeindruckt und gleichzeitig verängstigt gefühlt. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass ausgerechnet er von der Betrachtung eines Sonnenuntergangs so etwas wie Angst verspürte.

Doch, sich eingestehen, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie etwas _so _derartiges gesehen hatte. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er Das Wasser im See wirklich für Blut gehalten.

Er vergaß vollkommen das er sich mit jemanden treffen wollte und verfolgte fasziniert den Sonnenuntergang, mit seinem Farbspiel am Horizont. Erst als es längst dunkel war, bemerkte er dass er auf jemanden wartet. Er schaut auf seine Taschenuhr und stellte fest, dass er schon über eine halbe Stunde auf ihn wartete. Verärgert wandte er sich vom See ab und machte sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Doch plötzlich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie rechst von ihm ein Lichtstrahl die Ländereien erhellte. Erschrocken drehte er sich zum Licht um und beobachtete, wie es immer heller und heller wurde. Schließlich war es so grell, dass er weg gucken musste. Mit einem lauten Knall verschwand der grelle Licht und man hörte nur noch wie etwas schweres zu Boden fiel. Es war ein Körper.

Erschrocken und verwirrt zog er sein Zauberstab hervor und zielte damit direkt auf die unbekannte Gestalt am Boden.

"Wer bist du?", schrie er von der Stelle, von der er alles beobachtet hatte. "Was suchst du hier?"

Er ging einen Schritt auf die Person zu und erkannte, dass die Gestalt ein Mädchen war. Er ließ sein Zauberstab leicht sinken, ließ ihn jedoch noch immer in der Hand.

Er konnte sehen, wie sie versucht aufzustehen, doch irgendwie hatte sie Schwierigkeiten damit. Er konnte ein leises schluchzen hören. Doch versuchte sie es weiter und stützte sich auf ihre Hände, dann sah sie ihn direkt an.

Er nahm weitere Schritte auf sie zu und bemerkte, dass sie Unmengen an Wunden hatte. Schnitte und Schwellungen waren überall, einige Wunden bluteten. Trotz ihrer Verletzungen, versuchte sie immer noch aufzustehen.

Wie paralysiert stand der junge Mann vor ihr und beobachtete sie besorgt. Er wunderte sich wie sie mit solchen Verletzungen noch bei Bewusstsein war.

Mit wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf und blickte ihn direkt an. Sie war, trotz ihrer Wunden, das Schönste was er je gesehen hatte. Er nahm einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und konnte nun auch die Tränen sehen, die leise ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

'Wie kann jemand dieser Schönheit nur weh tun?', dachte er entsetzt. 'Was für ein Monster hat ihr das getan?'

Er konnte sehen, wie sie sich abmühte zu ihm zu kommen, dabei verlor sie jedoch ihr Gleichgewicht. Er konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie den Boden berührte.

Sie stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen aus. Er hielt sie vorsichtig fest, sodass sie nicht hinfiel, sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Trotzt ihrer verschwommen Sicht, konnte sie erkennen das seine Augen sehr hell waren. Ausserdem nahm sie goldene Schlieren um seinen Kopf herum wahr, die seine Haare sein müssten.

Mit letzter Kraft sagte sie: "B-bitte...hilf mir", dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein und blieb regungslos in seinen Armen liegen.

In dem Jungen wuchsen, nachdem sie bewusstlos in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war, Panik und Sorge, denn, obwohl er sie nur seit einigen Minuten kannte, fühlte er sich zu ihr auf eine Art hingezogen, in der er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er schob eine zerzauste Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und stellte fest, dass sie keine großen Wunden im Gesicht hatte. Nur ein blauer Fleck an der rechten Schläfe war zu erkennen.

Ein Gefühl wuchs in ihm. Dass Gefühl, sie beschützen zu müssen. Diese neuen Emotionen verwirrten ihn, denn niemals in seinen Leben hätte er sich um jemanden außer sich selbst gekümmert.

Es war etwas an ihrem Wesen, dass es ihm so angetan hatte. Sie war etwas Besonderes, das wusste es sofort. Er musste ihr helfen. Er musste sie beschützen.

Er nahm sie so in seine Arme, dass ihr Kopf an seiner Brust lehnte und eilte ins Schloss. Auf dem Weg dorthin, plagten ihn Fragen.

'Wer hat ihr das angetan und vor allem warum? Was könnte der Grund sein, jemandem so Schönes weh zu tun? Von wo kommt sie? Und was hat es mit dem Licht auf sich?'

Im Schloss angekommen eilte er in den Krankenflügel und ignorierte dabei das Starre und die Rufe die von anderen auf ihn zukamen.

"Ist das nicht unser Schulsprecher und wer ist die in seinen Armen?"

"Wer ist sie?"

"Was ist da passiert?"

"Kennt ihr sie?"

Er ignorierte all die Fragen und Vermutungen. Er wollte sie nur in Sicherheit bringen, ihr helfen.

Am Krankenflügel angekommen, konnte er erkennen, dass niemand da war.

Aufgewühlt rief er: "Madam Pomfrey! Kommen Sie schnell!"

Die Medizinhexe kam, vom hinteren Zimmer, zügig herbei, um zu sehen was passiert ist.

"Was soll dieser Lärm Mr.— Oh mein Gott. Was ist passiert? Wer ist sie?", fragte die besorgte Krankenschwester.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe sie nahe dem See am Verbotenen Wald gefunden. Sie erschien einfach aus dem Nichts und war in dieser körperlichen Verfassung", antwortete der Junge.

"Legen Sie sie bitte auf das Bett", sagte Madame Pomfrey und zeigte auf ein Bett das Links von ihm stand. Er ging mit wenigen Schritten aufs Bett zu und legte sie vorsichtig darauf.

"War sie die ganze Zeit bewusstlos?"

"Nein, das passierte kurz nachdem sie erschien. Wird es ihr wieder besser gehen, Madam?" fragte der Junge besorgt.

Madam Pomfrey bemerkte dies und war so ziemlich überrascht. Denn sie kannte ihn nur, als eine arrogante und selbstsüchtige Person.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Gehen Sie bitte und holen Sie den Schulleiter", bat sie.

Er lief schnell, um den Schulleiter zu finden, musste jedoch feststellen, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer davon hatte, wo er sein könnte. Er beschloß zuerst in seinem Büro zu versuchen.

Am Wasserspeier angekommen, merkte er, dass er das neue Passwort noch nicht kannte. Er hat vollkommen vergessen, weil er ziemlich beschäftigt war mit seinem Zaubertrank Aufsatz, ihn heute danach zu fragen, da er jeden Montag es veränderte.

'Na großartig!', dachte er wütend und versucht es mit jeder Süßigkeitenart, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

"Feuer-Lakritze...Lemon-drops...Schokofrosch...Zuckerwolke. Na endlich!"

Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und er betrat die Treppe, die sich langsam nach oben drehte. Er klopfte einmal an die Tür, die sich am Ende der Treppe befand, öffnete sie, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, und betrat das Büro. Unruhig und genervt blickte er seinen Schulleiter an, der ihn wiederum, an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend, freundlich anlächelt.

"Professor! Folgen Sie mir! Im Krankenflügel ist ein Mädchen, es hat ernste Verletzungen."

Besorgt sprang der Schulleiter auf und lief zu dem Jungen hinüber ehe er fragte: "Was ist passiert? Wer ist sie?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich auf Sie gewartet habe und Sie nicht erschienen sind", er warf sein Schulleiter ein genervten und verärgerten Blick zu, fuhr jedoch fort, "war da plötzlich ein Licht, das direkt vom dunklen Horizont kam und immer heller wurde. Dann war da plötzlich dieser Laute Knall und das Mädchen fiel aus dem Nichts zu Boden. Sie...Sie hatte überall Wunden und Schnitte."

"Hat sie etwas gesagt? Wer sie ist oder von wo sie kommt?", fragte der Schulleiter besorgt.

"Nein. Sie sagte nur, dass ich ihr helfen soll, dann wurde sie bewusstlos."

Als sie am Krankenflügel ankamen, sahen sie einige Schüler vor der den Türen des Krankenzimmers.

"Bitte gehen sie umgehend in ihre Gemächer!", sagte der Schulleiter zornig. Einige Schüler erschraken über den so ungewöhnlichen Tonfall. Selbst der Junge bemerkte dies und musste zugeben, dass er nie zuvor die sonst so ruhige und gelassene Stimme des Direktors so aufgewühlt gehört hatte.

Die Schüler gehorchten ihrem Schulleiter und verschwanden ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Als beide das Zimmer betraten, sahen sie, wie Madam Pomfrey versucht die Wunden des Mädchens zu heilen. Doch scheinbar klappte das nicht so ganz und man konnte die Anspannung imGesicht der Krankenschwester erkennen.

"Albus, endlich! Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Ihre Wunden wollen nicht vollständig heilen, nur die kleinen Schnitte schließen sich vollkommen. Außerdem kommt sie nicht zu Bewusstsein. Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll!" sie war völlig verzweifelt.

"Beruhige dich, Poppy, lass mich sie mal ansehen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Dann schaute er sich die Wunden genau an.

"Ihr Körper ist zu schwach, Poppy, das ist der Grund warum die Wunden nicht heilen wollen. Gib ihr einen Trank, der sie wieder stärkt, das wird ihr hoffentlich helfen. Wir warten zwei Tage und wenn sie nicht zu Bewusstsein kommt, schicken wir sie ins St.Mungo."

Madam Pomfrey willigte ein und ging zum Medizinschrank, um nach dem Trank zu suchen, während Dumbledore mit dem Jungen redete.

"Ich möchte mich für ihre schnelle und weise Tatkraft bedanken, Mister Malfoy. Ebenfalls wollte ich mich für meine Verspätung entschuldigen, ich habe die Zeit völlig aus den Augen verloren, als ich mit Miss Pott über ihre Versetzung als Head Girl reden musste.

Ich denke, wir können über die Neuwahl und mögliche Kandidatenschaft für diesen Posten verschieben, meinen sie nicht Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ja, ich denke sie haben Recht Professor" stimmte Malfoy zu.

Madame Pomfrey kam mit dem Stärkungstrank zurück. Es war ein grünliche dickflüssige Masse, die nach eckel erregent und sehr streng Roch.

"Mister Malfoy würden Sie mir bitte kurz helfen?", fragte Madam Pomfrey. Malfoy nickte und tat, was die Krankenschwester ihm sagte.

Dumbledore sah den jungen Malfoy erstaunt an, als er Madame Pomfrey half dem Mädchen den Trank einzuflößen, indem er ihr Kopf etwas hoch hielt. Nie zuvor hatte Dumbledore diesen jungen Mann so besorgt gesehen, doch was ihn am meisten wunderte war, dass er ohne seine übliche arrogante und hochnäsige Art einer Anordnung, wohl besser gesagt, einer Bitte folgte. Normalerweise hätte er sich niemals dazu bereit erklärt, jemandem zu helfen, davon abgesehen, dass er Anordnungen und Bitten ignorierte. Er war ein Malfoy, wie er es so schön sagte.

'Vielleicht', dachte der alte Schulmeister mit einem Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen, welches beide, Madame Pomfrey und Mr. Malfoy, nicht sehen konnten, 'ist es gar nicht so schlecht ihm ein kleinen Schubser in die richtige Richtung zu geben.'

"Mr. Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore, als er sah, dass beide dem Mädchen den Trank gegeben hatten, "würden Sie bitte ein Auge auf die junge Miss legen, denn ich habe einige wichtige Angelegenheiten zu erledigen und ich denke Poppy hier", er schaute sie mit seinen glitzernden Augen an, "wird sehr beschäftigt sein, mit den anderen Kranken aus dem zweiten Jahr und deren heutigen Unfall vom Zaubertränkeunterricht."

"In der Tat, Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe eine Menge zu tun und die kranken Schüler, im geschlossenen Krankenzimmer, brauchen meine vollste Aufmerksamkeit. Sie würden mir eine große Hilfe sein."

"Wir wollen ja nicht, dass die junge Miss allein und verängstigt aufwacht. Ebenfalls ist es Vorteilhaft für sie, dann ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen und falls ich mich nicht irre sah sie nur Sie, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem warmen lächeln.

Der junge Mr. Malfoy sah die ganze Zeit wie hypnotisiert auf das unbekannte Mädchen hinunter und nicht, wie gewöhnlich, arrogant von oben auf es herab. Als er bemerkte, wie er sich verhielt, nahm er seine gewohnte Kühle und distanzierte Haltung ein.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, wie er sich so hatte gehen lassen können, ließ sich die Verwirrung jedoch nicht anmerken, als er seinem Schulleiter antwortete.

"Da haben sie Recht Professor. Ich werde ihnen entgegen kommen, da es auch meine Pflicht als Head Boy ist, um die Angelegenheiten im schulischem Geschehen, Folge zu leisten und für deren Sicherheit zu sorgen.", sagte der junge Malfoy so professionell und gelassen es ging.

Dumbledore konnte seine Verwirrung trotzdem deutlich in seinen Augen sehen, sagte aber nichts. Statt dessen gab er ihm ein verstehendes, warmes Lächeln und sagte freundlich:

"Nun gut, ich bedanke mich für ihre Kooperation Mr. Malfoy. Ich versuche zügig zu sein."

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür als er noch hinzu fügte:

"Oh, und informieren Sie Madam Pomfrey oder mich, sobald sich etwas verändert."

Mit einem letzten Lächeln und einem Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen verschwand er aus dem Krankenflügel und ließ Madam Pomfrey und Malfoy mit der jungen Unbekannten alleine.

Madam Pomfrey drehte sich zu dem jungen Malfoy um und sagte zu ihm: "Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich muss Sie jetzt alleine lassen. Es gibt einige Schüler, die auf ihre Medizin warten."

Ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, dass Malfoy jetzt jedoch nicht sehen konnte, ging sie aus dem Zimmer und ließ die beiden alleine zurück.

Er betrachtete sie verwirrt und neugierig an. Verwirrt in dem Sinne, dass eine fremde Person, wie sie es war, ihn mit einem einzigen Blick so sehr gefesselt hatte, in ihm solche Emotionen geweckt hatte, von denen er selbst nichts gewusst hatte. Sie weckte seine vollkommene Neugier.

Als er auf ihre schlafende Form sah, fand er sich regelrecht gefesselt in ihrer Schönheit. Sie sah aus, wie ein gefallener Engel. Rein und einfach atemberaubend schön.

Er setzte sich an den Bettrand um sie näher betrachten zu können. Er strich erneut sanft mit seiner Hand eine ihrer Locken, welche ihr rechtes Auge bedeckte, aus ihrem Gesicht. Er fuhr gedankenverloren und unbewusst ihre feine Gesichtskonturen entlang und bewunderte ihre Perfektion.

Seine Finger glitten sanftmütig über ihre Augenkonturen entlang, folgten anschließend die feine Linie ihrer Augenlider und berührten dabei zart, ihre langen dichten Wimpern.

Seine Finger wanderten zu ihrer feinen perfekt geformten Nase. Dann ließ er sie zärtlich und langsam über ihre weiche Wangen gleiten. Er genoß jeden Moment, das Gefühl, dass ihre zarte Haut seinen Fingern gab.

Er spürte wie ein leichtes angenehmes Kribbeln sich in ihm ausbreitete und er genoß dieses neue Gefühl vollkommen. Wie von selbst fuhren seine Finger behutsam und ganz vorsichtig, ihre makellosen und schwungvollen Lippen entlang. Sie waren so voll, so zart, so perfekt.

Als er spürte, wie sehr er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, wie sehr er danach verlangte, ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu berühren, wich er ein Stück zurück und versuchte zu verstehen, was geraden mit ihm geschehen war.

'Gott, sie ist so perfekt, so atemberaubend schön. Wer ist sie nur? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist, wer hat ihr das angetan?'

Er schaute mit diesen plagenden Fragen auf ihre zufrieden schlafende Form. Ohne das es ihm bewusst war, umspielte ein Lächeln sein sonst so emotionsloses Gesicht.

'Sie ist einfach wunderschön. Sogar ihr leicht zerzaustes, lockiges Haar hat seine eigene Schönheit.'

Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Arm. Der tiefe Schnitt, der sich dort befand, begann zu heilen. Erleichtert setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl der in seiner Nähe, am Ende des Bettes, stand und setzte sich, nur um sie von dort aus erneut zu beobachten.

'Warum fühle ich mich so zu ihr hingezogen?', fragte er sich nach einer Weile. 'Ich kenne sie noch nicht einmal...Obwohl, sie hat etwas an sich, dass kein anderes Mädchen hat, aber was ist es nur?'

Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um die schöne Unbekannte, die direkt vor ihm lag. Er war fasziniert und absolut gefangen von ihr, und diese Tatsache verwirrte ihn.

Er hasste diese Tatsache, da er gerne Herr über alle Dingen war. Er liebte die Kontrolle und die Klarheit.

Dann wiederum liebte er diese fremden und warmen Gefühle. Sie gaben ihm das Gefühl von Sorglosigkeit und eine Art inneren Frieden, was er so noch nie gespürt hatte.

Er wünschte sich, er könnte verstehen und sich nicht zwischen diesen beiden Tatsachen befinden.

Er sah die unbekannte Schöne eindringlich ein, so als würde sie die Antwort direkt vor ihn halten ohne dass er sie sah, hoffte jedoch vergeblich auf dergleichen.

Eins wusste er jedoch. Ihm war klar, dass sie auf irgend eine Art und Weise die Antwort zu seinen Fragen und Verwirrungen hatte.

Mit diesen Gedanken fiel er in ein ruhigen Schlaf und träumte von seinem gefallenen Engel.

* * *

**A/N: UND?? Wie findet ihr es?? Lasst es mich bitte wissen!! Schickt mir bitte eine Review! Ich gebe mir auch mühe, das euch die Story gefällt und ich muss wissen, wie ihr es findet. **

**Also schickt mir BITTE eine Review!!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	3. Kapitel 3: Zerrissen Gefühle

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter und deren Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling.**

**A/N: DANKE für euren lieben Review's!!! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das meine Story so gut ankommt...DANKE SCHÖN!!!**

**Vorallem bedanke ich mich für die Unterstützung von Little Nightowl, die mir mit ihrer Korrektur in Rechtschreibung und Grammatik eine ganz große hilfe ist...danke süße!!**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

* * *

Kapitel 3 – Zerrissen Gefühle

Es waren drei Tage vergangen, seitdem der junge Malfoy das unbekannte Mädchen am Rande des verbotenen Waldes gefunden hatte. Ihr Zustand hatte sich kaum verändert und sie lag noch immer bewusstlos im Krankenbett des Krankenflügels.

In der ganzen Schule sprach man von nichts anderem mehr als der "Unbekannten". Die Schüler entwickelten immer absurdere Theorien über sie und warum sie ausgerechnet _so_ aufgefunden worden war. Es ging über einem Angriff der Werwölfe bis hin zur Flucht aus Askaban oder dem St. Mungo.

Doch davon bekam die Unbekannte nichts mit und leider auch nicht von den täglichen Besuchen des jungen Malfoys. Er kam meistens direkt nach dem Unterricht zum Krankenflügel und blieb dann, bis die Besuchszeit zu Ende ging, an ihrer Seite. Er machte sogar seine Hausaufgaben und Studien an einem kleinen Nachttisch, den er jedesmal ganz nah zu ihrem Bett hinzog.

Seinen Freunden und Schulkameraden erzählte er, dass er nur seinen Pflichten als Schulsprecher nachginge. Insgeheim musste er sich jedoch einreden, dass er auch wirklich nur genau das tat. Natürlich wagte es niemand, ihm zu widersprechen oder ihn zu hinterfragen, da sie zu viel Respekt vor ihm hatten, welchem er sich durchaus bewusst war.

Leider konnte er sein stetig steigendes Interesse und seine Sorge nicht ignorieren. Er war fasziniert von ihr. Manchmal erwischte er sich dabei, wie er sie nur betrachtete und sich dabei jedes Detail ihrer perfekten Gesichtszüge einprägte.

Jedesmal, wenn er sie so betrachtete erinnerte er sich, wie sich ihre zarte Haut, ihre weichen Haare und besonders ihre sanften, vollen Lippen unter seinen Fingern anfühlten.

Allein wenn er sich daran erinnerte, bekam er das Verlangen, es noch einmal zu tun. Seine Finger über ihr makalloses Gesicht streichen zu lassen, doch er widerstand der Versuchung.

Er verstand nicht, warum er seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Warum er sich ausgerechnet zu einer Unbekannten so hingezogen fühlte. Er verstand es einfach nicht. Was hatte sie an sich, dass ihn so fühlen ließ, wie er jetzt fühlt?

Er wollte so oft davon gehen, sie einfach da liegen lassen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch er konnte es nicht. Er konnte sie nicht so alleine lassen. Warum konnte er sich auch nicht erklären.

'Es ist meine Pflicht als Schulsprecher, ein Auge auf sie zu werfen und darauf zu achten, dass sich ihr Zustand auch verbessert, redete er sich seinem Gewissen ein.

"Mr. Malfoy, die Besucherzeit ist vorbei", riss Madam Pomfrey ihn aus seinen Gedanken, "Sie sollten besser gehen, es ist wirklich schon recht spät geworden."

"Ja, sie haben recht", sagte Malfoy ruhig und begann seine Schulsachen, die auf dem kleinen Tisch lagen, zusammen zu packen. Madame Pomfrey nickte kurz und gab ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, bevor sie wieder im Hinterzimmer des Krankenflügels verschwand und Malfoy alleine ließ, sodass er seine Sachen ihn Ruhe packen konnte.

In dem Moment, als er seine Sachen vollständig eingesammelt hatte, ging die Beleuchtung des Krankenflügels aus.

Das einzige Licht, das im Krankenflügel noch existierte, war der sanfte, silbrige Schimmer des Mondes, der direkt auf ihr Gesicht fiel. Er erweckte den Anschein, als würde ihr Gesicht leuchten und ihre Haare im Schimmer des Mondlichts tanzen.

Sie sah aus, wie ein Engel.

Er versuchte zu beschreiben, wie atemberaubend schön sie in dem Moment aussah. Doch er konnte nicht die Worte passenden finden.Nichts in seinen Augen konnte ihre wahre Schönheit beschreiben.

Er war so in Gedanken verloren, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie er seine Tasche achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ und langsam auf ihr Bett zu ging, um sie besser betrachten zu können. Er lehnte sich so weit vor, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten, doch war er so gefesselt von ihr, dass er so gut wie gar nicht bewusst wahrnahm, wie nahe er ihr war.

Er war so hingerissen und vollkommen von ihr in den Bann genommen, dass er nicht mehr von ihrem Anblick loslassen konnte... nicht, dass er es wirklich beabsichtigt hätte. In Wahrheit wollte er diesen Augenblick in vollen Zügen genießen.

Er betrachtete sehnsüchtig ihre feinen Gesichtskonturen. Von ihrem Anblick, konnte er nicht genug bekommen. Es war wie eine Sucht...ein Verlangen, dass er nicht kontrollieren konnte, sondern von dem er kontrolliert wurde.

Erst als ihn ihr leiser süßlicher Atem sanft kitzelte, wurde ihm klar, wie nah er ihr war. Sein Herz fing ungewöhnlich schnell an zu schlagen.

Sein Blick blieb an ihren rosigen, vollen Lippen hängen. Sie waren so verführerisch anziehend...so makellos, dass er jegliche Sinne verlor.

Er beugte sich leicht vor und gab ihr ein kleinen, sanften und zugleich sinnlichen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

Sie waren samt weich, so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sein Herz raste regelrecht, als er den Kuss löste und er bekam ein ungewöhnliches Kribbeln in der Magengegend, welches er noch nie gespürt hatte.

Doch als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade getan hatte, fuhr er erschrocken hoch. Verwirrt, verärgert und voller Scham über sich selbst, nahm er seine Tasche vom Boden auf und verließ eilig den Krankenflügel.

Auf dem Weg zum Schulsprecher Domizil versuchte er sich zu erklären, was gerade eben passiert ist, wie es dazu hatte kommen können. Doch leider fiel ihm keine plausible Erklärung für sein Verhalten ein.

In seinem Domizil angekommen, ging er direkt in sein Zimmer, bei dem an der Tür in eleganter Schrift "Head Boy" geschrieben stand. Ohne das Licht anzuschalten, warf er seine Tasche gleichgültig in die Ecke und schmiss sich auf sein Bett.

Seine Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu der schönen Unbekannten. Unbewusst fuhr er sich mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über die Lippen. Er meinte noch immer, den sanften Druck ihrer Lippen auf den seinen spüren zu können.

Da wurde ihm bewusst, das er seine Tat nicht wirklich bereute. Er war nur verwirrt. Verwirrt über seine neuen, unbekannten Emotionen, über die er so gut wie keine Kontrolle hatte und die er vor allem nicht verstand.

Trotzt seines inneren Kontroll-Kampfes und seiner neu entdeckten Gefühlen, die er nicht wirklich verstand, fand er zum ersten Mal nach dem Tod seiner Mutter eine Art innere Ruhe und Gelassenheit.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln fiel er in einen ruhigen Schlaf und träumte von dem Besuch der schönen Unbekannten.

Der nächste Tag war für den jungen Malfoy alles andere als gemütlich und ruhig. Er wurde, da er Schulsprecher war, so ziemlich in Anspruch genommen. Er musste mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern Probleme ausdiskutieren, Rungänge für die nächsten Wochen und den anstehenden Weihnachtsball planen.

Es fiel im schwer, sich voll und ganz zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu _Ihr _und zu dem Kuss, den er ihr so heimtückisch gestohlen hatte.

Er war zerrissen zwischen dem was er fühlen sollte. Einerseits spürte er Glück darüber, ihre Lippen mit den seinen berührt zu haben, andererseits fühlte er sich schuldig, da er die Situation ausgenutzt hatte und war so dementsprechend beschämt über sich selbst.

Erst gegen Abend beendeten sie die Versammlung und er machte sich direkt auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Er ignorierte seine Freunde, die ihm zuriefen, und dass es Abendessen-Zeit war.

Er brauchte seine Freunde nicht und das Essen würde er sich von einem Hauself, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, ins Krankenzimmer bestellen.

Er musste sie einfach sehen. Das würde ihm voll und ganz reichen. Sie einfach nur sehen.

Als er schließlich die Tür des Krankenflügel öffnete, blieb ihm regelrecht das Herz stehen. Ihr Bett war leer. Er schaute sich hastig um und fand sie nach einem Moment am Fenster. Sie stand einfach nur da und schaute hinaus.

Erleichtert atmete er aus und merkte erst da, dass er seinen Atem die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Er blickte sich erneut um und bemerkte, dass niemand außer ihnen beiden da war. Er wusste zuerst nicht, was er machen sollte, doch dann tat er das einzige, was ihm einfiel. Er ging auf sie zu.

"Geht...Geht es dir gut?" fragte er voller Sorge, als er fast neben ihr stand.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Er bemerkte sofort wie Leer und voller Trauer ihre großen braunen Augen waren...es beängstigte ihn. Er wollte aus irgendeinem Grund, den er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, den Kummer und die Sorgen von ihr nehmen.

"Sie sind alle Tod", sagte sie leise und emotionslos, im Gegensatz zum Ausdruck ihrer Augen. Er konnte ihren Schmerz in ihnen sehen.

Ihr lief, ohne zu blinzeln, eine Träne die Wangen hinunter.

"Alle Tod...Wir haben verloren." Das war das letzte was sie sagte, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Er fing sie rechtzeitig auf und trug sie vorsichtig zu ihrem Bett.

Er rannte schnell zur Großen Halle, um Professor Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey zu holen.

Als er ankam, riss er die Tür regelrecht auf und rannte in die Halle. Jeder, der beim Essen war, stoppte augenblicklich und sah verwirrt zu ihm hinüber. Doch der junge Malfoy ignorierte die Blicke.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte Professor Dumbledore, als der blonde Schulsprecher beim Lehrertisch ankam.

"Das...Mädchen...-" brachte der Schulsprecher heraus, während er noch nach Luft rang. Mehr brauchte er auch nicht zu sagen, denn in dem Moment stand Professor Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey auf.

In der Großen Halle brach sofort unruhiges Geflüster aus, was jedoch nicht lange anhielt. Dumbledore schaffte es mit wenigen Worten, die Schüler zu beruhigen, und wies sie an, weiterzuessen.

Sobald sie die große Halle verlassen hatten und sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel machten, fragte Dumbledore: "Was ist passiert Mr. Malfoy?"

"Als ich eben an der im Krankenflügel ankam, war sie nicht in ihrem Bett. Sie stand einfach vor dem Fenster und dann, kurze Zeit später, wurde sie wieder bewusstlos."

"Hat sie etwas gesagt oder getan?", fragte der Schulleiter besorgt.

"Ja... sie sagte, dass alle Tod seien und...dass wir verloren hätten."

Plötzlich blieb Dumbledore stehen. Sie waren nur einige Meter vom Krankenflügel entfernt. Der junge Malfoy bemerkte, dass jeglicher Glanz aus den Augen des alten Mannes verschwunden war und er ebenfalls den traurig leeren Blick hatte, wie die schöne Unbekannte.

Doch der junge Malfoy sah dort auch etwas anderes... er konnte deutlich etwas wie Klarheit erkennen...als würde er verstehen, was sie sagte.

"Albus...alles in Ordnung?", fragte Madame Pomfrey, die jetzt neben ihm stand und einen deutlich besorgten Blick hatte.

"Oh...Entschuldige Poppy...Ich war wieder in meine Gedanken verloren", sagte er mit einem ruhigem Lächeln und machte sich wieder auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, als wäre nichts passiert.

Als sie schließlich dort ankamen, fanden sie die Unbekannte so vor, wie der junge Malfoy sie verlassen hatte. In ihrem Bett liegend.

Madame Pomfrey ging sofort zu ihrer Seite und überprüfte sie mit einigen kleinen Zaubersprüchen. Dumbledore hingegen betrachtete sie mit einem eigenartigen Blick. Als würde er alles begreifen und wissen, was vor sich ging.

Obwohl der junge Malfoy den üblichen Glanz und das Funkeln in den blauen Augen des Schulleiters nicht ausstehen konnte - es machte den Eindruck, als würde es jeden durchschauen - konnte er diesen jetzt leblosen und verzweifelten Blick nicht ertragen. Er bereitete ihm Unbehagen und obgleich er es niemals zugegeben hätte, beängstigte ihn dieser Blick auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise, die er nicht verstand.

"Ihr geht es besser", sagte Madame Pomfrey und unterbrach so die Stille, "Es sieht so aus, als würde sie in den nächsten paar Stunden wieder zu sich kommen, Albus. Ich habe ein Zauberspruch angewandt, der ihr etwas mehr Kraft gibt. So kann sie besser zu sich kommen."

"Wundervoll, Poppy", sagte Dumbledore wieder ruhig und gelassen. Man konnte ihm keine Spur der nur vor wenigen Momenten herrschenden Verwirrung und Sorge mehr ansehen.

"Nun", fuhr Dumbledore fort, "dann sollten wir sie noch ruhen lassen. Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie so freundlich sein und hier bei ihr bleiben, bis sie wach wird?"

"Natürlich, Professor."

"Gut", sagte Dumbledore und gab ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, "Sagen sie uns Bescheid, sobald sich etwas tut."

Malfoy nickte nur und sah zu, wie Madame Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore den Krankenflügel verließen.

Er nahm sich seinen üblichen Stuhl und setzte sich ganz nahe an ihr Bett heran. Sie war für ihn ein einziges Rätsel. Vor allem fragte er sich, was mit ihr passiert war. Wer ihr so etwas schreckliches hatte antun können. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrer schlafenden Form, die ruhig im Bett lag, als er versuchte eine Antwort zu finden. Jedoch fiel ihm nichts plausibles oder gar logisches ein, dass alles erklären hätte können und nur wenig später fiel er erschöpft in ein tiefen Schlaf.

Grelles Licht war das Erste, was der junge Malfoy am nächsten Morgen spürte. Stöhnend versuchte er dem grellen Licht auszuweichen, indem er sich zur Seite drehte. Dabei fiel er mit dem Gesicht plump zu Boden. Ächzend rieb er sich die Augen, als ihm einfiel, dass er die ganze Nacht auf einem Stuhl geschlafen hatte und er spürte auch gleich die Rückenschmerzen.

Ein sanftes Kichern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er stand schnell wieder auf. Rasch schaute er sich um, sein Rücken zum ihrem Bett gerichtet. Doch da war niemand. Auch nicht vor der Eingangstür. Erneut hörte er dieses süße Kichern und er wandte sich schließlich zu ihrem Bett um.

Und da war sie. Bei vollem Bewusstsein und sichtlich amüsiert über sein Verhalten. Jedoch konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Sie war traumhaft schön, wenn sie lächelte, stellte er sofort fest. Ihre Augen waren hatten ein so schönes Braun, ja man könnte sagen ein tiefes schokoladenbraun, in dem man sich so leicht verlieren konnte.

"Geht es dir gut? Du bist ziemlich böse gefallen", sagte die schöne Unbekannte zu ihm.

Er bemerkte, dass er sie mit offenen Mund anstarrte und schloss ihn sofort wieder, doch konnte er seine Scham nicht unterdrücken. Er schämte sich, da er erstens so ungeschickt von einem Stuhl gefallen war, zweitens, er in die falsche Richtung gesehen hatte, um die Stimme ausfindig zu machen, und drittens, er sich so dermaßen blamiert hatte, indem er sie mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte. Zusätzlich hatte sie nach seinem Wohlbefinden gefragt hat, obwohl das doch seine Aufgabe war.

Er merkte eine unangenehme Wärme in seinen Wangen aufsteigen, die er nur selten spürte. Er wusste, dass er errötete und schaute schnell weg, sodass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er damit Erfolg hatte oder nicht.

Er räusperte sich nervös und fragte, "Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja...ich habe nur etwas Kopfschmerzen, aber es tut schon gar nicht mehr so weh", sagte sie "aber was ist mir dir? Geht es dir gut?"

"Oh...das...Ja mir geht es gut", sagte er sichtlich verlegen, doch sie gab ihn nur ein warmes Lächeln. Er schaute kurz nach draußen und merkte, dass es erst früh am Morgen war. Er würde noch etwas warten, bis er zu Dumbledore ginge.

"Bist du schon lange wach?", fragte er und versuchte das Thema zu lenken.

"Nein. Ich bin nur wenige Minuten vor dir aufgewacht."

"Oh okay.", sagte er unsicher. Er wollte sie eigentlich fragen, was eigentlich mit ihr passiert war. Wer ihr das angetan hatte, doch er wusste nicht wie er das anstellen sollte, ohne sie dabei aufzuregen.

"Wo bin ich genau?", fragte sie eher neugierig statt aufgewühlt. Als würde sie seine Gedanken lesen können fuhr sie fort. "Nun, ich weiß nur, dass mir dieser Ort sehr vertraut vorkommt. Als wäre ich hier schon mein ganzes Leben gewesen...aber mir fällt nicht der Name ein.", sagte sie und man konnte deutlich hören, wie frustriert sie wegen dieser Tatsache war.

Er gab ihr ein sympathisches Lächeln und sagte, "Du bist in Hogwarts. Der Schule für junge Hexen und Zauberer."

"Hogwarts.", sagte sie und ließ den Namen langsam über ihre Zunge rollen. Er konnte sehen, das sie versuchte sich an etwas zu erinnern.

"Ich kenne Hogwarts.", sagte sie und er konnte, in ihren braunen Augen, die Begeisterung deutlich sehen. Sie lächelte kurz, doch dann verflog ihr Lächeln. Er konnte sagen, dass sie wegen etwas enttäuscht war, doch sagte nichts. Er wollte sie nicht drängen.

"Aber... wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie ich hierher gekommen bin."

"Ich habe dich vor einigen Tagen in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes gefunden. Du bist aus einem Lichtstrahl vom Himmel gefallen und seitdem warst du bewusstlos. Du hattest ziemlich schlimme Verletzungen..."sagte er ruhig und leise. Er wollte sie nicht verängstigen oder aufwühlen.

"Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?", fragte er nervös und zugleich hoffnungsvoll.

Ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich und er konnte sehen, wie frustriert sie war. Er fragte sich, ob er das Richtige tat, indem er sie solche Fragen stellte. Vielleicht sollte er doch Dumbledore oder Madame Pomfrey holen.

"Ich...ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Es ist, als wäre alles benebelt und ich kann nicht mehr klar sehen."

Er rang mit dem Gedanken, ihr zu erzählen, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, als sie kurz bei Bewusstsein war, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Es würde sie noch mehr frustrieren und beängstigen und das wollte er nicht. Also fragte er und hoffte, wenigstens darauf eine Antwort zu bekommen: "Mmh...kannst du dich vielleicht daran erinnern, wie du heißt?"

"Ja...mein Name ist Hermine."

Er fand ihren Namen ziemlich ungewöhnlich und auch ziemlich selten, doch auf eine Art und Weise schön. Er war wie sie es war...außerordentlich und einzigartig.

"Aber mein Nachname...ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern.", sagte sie seufzend.

"...ich komm mir so blöd vor", sagte sie leise mehr zu sich selber als zu ihm.

Sie schaute sich traurig auf ihr Hände. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich so fühlte und sagte um sie aufzumuntern: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine."

Es gefiel ihm, wie ihr Name über seine Zunge rollte.

"Du warst fünf Tage bewusstlos, da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass man für einen kurzen Zeitraum die Erinnerungen verliert. Sie wird sicherlich bald wieder zurückkommen."

Sie blickte ihn direkt an und gab ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, welches ihm ein behagliches, warmes Gefühl gab

Er fühlte sich, als würde die Welt vor seinen Füßen liegen, als sie ihm dieses eine Lächeln schenkte. Es gehörte ihm. Dieses wunderschöne Lächeln, das sogar ihre traumhaften Augen aufhellte. Sein Herz machte regelrecht einen Sprung.

"Danke", sagte sie zaghaft.

"Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass du versuchst, mir zu helfen."

Er gab ihr ein warmes Lächeln als Antwort. Er sah zu wie ihre Augen über seine Schulsachen wanderten und sah regelrecht wie ihre großen braunen Augen noch größer wurden, als sie etwas realisierte.

"Du bist Schüler in Hogwarts und von dem Schulsprecherabzeichen kann ich sagen, dass du im 7. Jahrgang bist."

"Ja, das bin ich...Ich denke, ich sollte den Schulleiter holen. Er wollte dich sehen, sobald du wach bist...Ich komm gleich wieder."

Sie senkte ihr Kopf leicht nach links und fragte ihn als er zu Tür ging, "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du heißt?"

Er drehte sich um und sagte mit einem Lächeln,

"Wo bleiben meine Manieren. Mein Name ist Lucius. Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N: UND?? Wie fandet ihr es?? Lasst mich bitte wissen, wie ihr es fandet!!! Danke nochmals, an die die so nett waren und mir geschrieben haben!**


	4. Kapitel 4: Verwirrendes Rätsel

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: Hi Leute. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich wieder hoch geladen haben...Ich versuche das in Zunkunft zu vermeiden! Danke an alle die so nett waren und ein Review schrieben!**

**Leider ist dieses Kapitel nicht so lang, wie die anderen. Lasst es mich wissen, wie ihr es findet.**

**Eure Alice1985...viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

* * *

Kapitel 4 – Verwirrender Rätsel

Lucius sah, wie ihr Lächeln fiel und sie ihn geschockt anstarrte. Er konnte die Angst und den Hass in ihren Augen regelrecht sehen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie unsicher und besorgt. Er wollte auf sie zugehen doch bemerkte, wie schnell sie zu atmen begann.

"Nein!", rief Hermine panisch.

Sie sprang plötzlich vom Bett auf und taumelte kurz, ehe sie sich selbst wieder fing. Sie brachte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sie, nahm dabei ihre Augen jedoch nicht von ihm. Immer und immer wieder flüsterte sie geschockt, "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein...".

Er verstand nicht, was er getan hatte. Warum sie auf einmal solche Angst vor ihm bekam. Er wollte nicht, dass sie solch eine Furcht vor ihm hatte und nahm daher einige Schritte auf sie zu.

"NEIN!", schrie sie ihn verängstigt an. Sie trat schnell weitere Schritte zurück, bis ihr Rücken schließlich die Wand berührte.

"Nicht hier...nicht hier", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Er verließ schnell den Krankenflügel. Verwirrt und frustriert machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zu Dumbledore's Büro. Vielleicht wusste er eine Erklärung für ihr seltsames Verhalten. Normaler Weise hätte er sich niemals den Rat von einem Narren wie Dumbledor geholt, doch er war verzweifelt und wollte unbedingt wissen, warum sie plötzlich so beängstigend reagierte.

Die Korridore waren zu dieser frühen Stunde menschenleer. Nur die schnellen, hallenden Schritte des jungen Malfoys waren zu hören. Als er am Wasserspeier ankam, murmelte er hastig das Passwort und rannte dann zu Dumbledore's Büro. Außer Atem schlug er mit seiner rechten Hand gegen die Tür.

"_Professor Dumbeldore_!", schrie er regelrecht die Tür an.

Nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete sich die und ihm blickte ein verwirrter und zum Teil verschlafen ausschauender Schuldirektor entgegen. Er trug ein, mit Monden bestickten, Morgenmantel und eine dazu passende Mütze.

"Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte er in seinem üblichen, ruhigen Ton, "Was führt sie so früh in der Morgenstunde hierher?"

Lucius hasste es, dass Dumbledore immer so freundlich und ruhig redete, als könnte ihn nichts aus der Ruhe bringen. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber dieses ruhige Verhalten irritierte ihn oft.

Doch leider wusste er nicht, wie er seine Gefühle in den Griff behalten sollte, wenn es um Hermine ging.

"Kommen Sie schnell Professor. Es geht um Hermine...ich meine um das Mädchen.", sofort lief Lucius zurück zum Krankenflügel, dicht gefolgt von seinem Schulleiter.

"Was ist passiert Mr.Malfoy?", fragte Dumbeldore besorgt.

Er erzählte ihm so gut wie alles, wobei er natürlich seinen peinlichen Vorfall ausließ. Dumbledore jedoch schwieg die ganze Zeit, was dem jungen Malfoy nicht unbemerkt blieb.

Als sie am Krankenflügel ankamen, bot sich ihnen ein Bild, welches beide beunruihgte. Hermine saß zusammen gekrochen in der Ecke, in der Lucius sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Ihr ganzes Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, ihre Arme hatte sie fest um ihre Beine geschlungen. Sie wiegte sich vor und zurück, während sie vor sich hin murmelte:

"Nein, nein, nein, nein,...Nicht hier."

Lucius blickte fragend zu seinem Professor und hoffte, dass er eine Erklärung, für das Verhalten hatte. Er wollte sie nicht so sehen. Er wollte sie eher in die Arme nehmen und ihren Kummer und Schmerz lindern...und genau diese fremdartigen Gedanken besorgten ihn.

Doch dann trat Professor Dumbledore einige Schritte auf sie zu:

"Hermine? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Hermine blickte zu Dumbledore auf und erstarrte. Sie schaute ihn an, als würde sie ein Dreiköpfigen Schuldirektor vor sich sehen.

"Dumbledore?", murmelte sie unglaubwürdig vor sich hin, doch Lucius konnte sie hören. "Er...er lebt?!"

Er verstand nicht, was sie damit meinte und schaute Dumbledore irritiert an, doch dessen Blick blieb fest auf Hermine gerichtet. Sie wurde ruhiger und wollte auch schon aufstehen, bis sie Lucius bemerkte.

Ihre ganze Form verkrampfte sich sofort und sie blickte ihn verängstigt an.

"Nein, nein, nein...", sagte sie immer und immer wieder nahezu panisch.

Dumbledore wandte sich besorgt zu Lucius um und bat ihn: "Mr. Malfoy, ich halte es für das Beste, wenn Sie uns für einige Zeit allein lassen.

Ich glaube, dass sie, da sie eine längere Zeit bewusstlos war, unter Halluzinationen und Verwirrungen leidet. Ich werde Sie natürlich informieren, sobald Sie Hermine wieder besuchen können."

Wütend blickte Lucius seinen Professor an. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Dumbledore mehr wusste, als er preisgeben wollte. Doch er schwieg und nickte zur Verständnis. Ein letztes Mal schaute er die verängstigte Hermine an und ging dann mit einem mulmigen Gefühl aus dem Krankenflügel.

Als er den immer noch verlassenen Korridorentlanglief, dachte er an das, was passiert war. Wie sie beide miteinander geredet und gelacht hatten, und wie Hermine vor sich hingegrübelt hatte. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie süß sie aussah, wenn sie nachdachte.

Doch dann, als er seinen Namen erwähnte, hatte sich ihr Blick verändert, ihr ganzes Verhalten. Warum, das verstand er nicht.

Er versuchte, das verletzte Gefühl zu ignorieren, welches in ihm aufstieg.

Der junge Malfoy war schon fast bei seinem Domizil angekommen, als er plötzlich die Richtung wechselte.

'Ich werde schon herausfinden, was dahinter steckt' ,dachte Lucius, 'und vor allem, was der alte Narr vor mir geheim hält.'

Zielstrebig machte er sich auf den Weg zu Bibliothek, um dem Geheimnis auf den Grund zu gehen.

* * *

**A/N: Und? Wie findet ihr es?? Schreibt mir bitte eine Review!**

**Eure Alice1985**


	5. Kapitel 5: Bittere Realität

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter gehört nur J.K.Rowling**

**A/N: Es tut mir so so so SO LEID, das ich so lange gebraucht habe, um hoch zu laden!!! Meine Beta-Leserin hatte Probleme mit ihrem PC und daher ging es nicht mit dem Betan... Nochmals es tut mir SO LEID!**

**Bevor ihr Anfängt zu lesen, möchte ich mich noch bei meinem Beta- Leserin, Little-Nightowl bedanken. Danke Süße, für deine tolle hilfe!**

**Viel Spaß**

**Eure Alice1985**

* * *

Kapitel 5 – Bittere Realität

Ich konnte nicht glauben, wen da ich vor mir sah. Es war Dumbledore. Er lebte. Ohne es zu bemerken murmelte ich: "Dumbledore? Er...er lebt?"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Er lebte! Ich wollte schon auf ihn zugehen, als ich die blonde Person neben ihm sah:

Lucius Malfoy.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Ich war in seine Zeit gekommen; von allen Zeitperioden, in die ich hätte gelangen können, war ich in seine gekommen. Mich packte die Angst, als ich mich daran erinnerte, was für ein Mensch er war, wie er Unschuldige zu Tode quälte.

Panisch zog ich mich im Bett immer weiter nach hinten, obwohl ich nicht weit kommen konnte, und sagte immer und immer wieder nein.

Dumbledore bat Malfoy, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Ich konnte deutlich sehen, dass er nicht wollte und als er fragte, warum er gehen soll, erwiderte Dumbledore:

"Ich denke, dass Hermine, da sie auf längere Zeit bewusstlos war, vermutlich unter Halluzinationen und Verwirrungen leidet. Ich werde Sie natürlich informieren, sobaldwir diese Sache geklärt haben."

Widerwillig verließ Malfoy das Zimmer.

Ich war dankbar, dass er nicht mehr hier war.

Als Dumbledore und ich alleine waren, fragte er mich besorgt: "Geht es Ihnen gut, Hermine?"

Er kam näher und streckte seine Hand aus, um mir hoch zu helfen. Dankend nahm ich sie an und richtete mich wackelig auf. Als ich in Dumbledores Gesicht blickte, fiel mir auf, wie jung er noch war. Naja, wenn man es jung nennen konnte.

Sein Bart war nicht so lang, wie ich ihn kannte, und vor allem nicht schneeweiß sondern graubraun; außerdemreichte er nur bis zur Brust. Auch sein Gesicht sah etwas jünger aus. Doch worüber ich mich am meisten freute, war, dass er noch am Leben war.

Das Leben war nach seinem Tod so grauenvoll gewesen, so düster. Im Überflug der Gefühle warf ich mich in seine Arme und drückte ihn so fest ich konnte an mich.

Erst nach einem kurzen Moment, bemerkte ich, was ich tat und löste mich verschämt von ihm. Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht plötzlich warm wurde, und wusste sofort, dass ich knall rot angelaufen war.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", sagte ich verlegen.

Dumbledore lachte leise und erwiederte liebvoll: "Ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine." Er bat mich, auf meinem Bett Platz zu nehmen und er selbst ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem Malfoy noch vor kurzem gesessen hatte.

"An was können Sie sich erinnern?", fragte Dumbledore diesmal besorgt.

Ich schaute auf meine Hände, deren Wunden fast geheilt waren und erzählte ihm alles, was passiert war beziehungsweise alles, was passieren würde. Von Harrys Angriff von Voldemort, als er ein Baby war, von den Hokurxen und wie viele wir zerstören konnten, den Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts, seinem Tod durch Snapes Hand, bis hin zu meiner Prophezeihung. Dumbledore unterbrach mich nicht ein einziges Mal, als ich ihm erklärte, wie die Zukunft aussah.

Als ich fertig war, sah ich von meinen Händen weg und wandte meinen Blick zu Dumbledore. Er sah traurig aus und in schien Gedanken vertieft zu sein. Da ich ihn nicht stören wollte, wartete ich leise, bis er etwas sagte.

Ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie es ihm ergehen musste. Wie grauenvoll es sein musste, zu erfahren, dass ein Schüler von ihm ihn umbringen würde, wie viele Zauberer zur Dunklen Seite übertreten, wie viele sterben würden.

"Harry Potter?!", fragte er und brach die beteubende Stille, "Ist er der Sohn von James Potter?"

"Ja. Er ist der Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans...Sie wurde ein Jahr nach seiner Geburt von Voldemort umgebracht. Ein Freund von ihnen, Peter Pettigrew, verriet sie."

Ich bemerkte, wie seine Augen, als ich erwähnte, wer die Mutter von Harry war, kurz dieses all zu bekannte Funkeln besaßen. Doch es verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Nach einem Moment sagte er zuversichtlich:

"Noch steht die Zukunft nicht geschrieben und wir haben die Möglichkeit etwas zu verändern. Viele Unschuldige können von ihrem grauenvollen Schicksal bewahrt werden."

Ich nickte ihm zustimmend zu und fragte nervös:

"Professor, in welchem Jahr befinde ich mich?"

"Es ist der 17. Dezember 1975. Es sind genau 12 Jahre vergangen seit dem wir die Prophezeiung geschrieben haben. Ich hatte nicht gerechnet, dass es so früh sein könnte."

Ich wusste, was er meinte und sagte nichts dazu. Gedanken verloren zählte ich nach, wie viele Jahre ich zurück gereist war. Damals war es Dezember 1997 gewesen und jetzt hatten wir Dezember 1975...das waren 22 Jahre.

"Kann ich...kann ich wirklich nicht mehr zurück?", fragte ich ihn, nun schon etwas panisch.

Dumbledore schenkte mir ein trauriges Lächeln,

"Nein. Es gibt kein zurück mehr. Sie werden ein Teil in dieser Zeit werden."

"Ich bin doch noch nicht einmal geboren, wie soll das gehen? Ich habe keine Identität, meine Eltern sind noch nicht mal zusammen Ich habe keine Vergangenheit in dieser Zeit."

"Natürlich werden Sie eine Vergangenheit haben. Der Zauber, den Sie ausgeführt haben, wird dafür sorgen, dass Sie einen Platz in dieser Zeit finden werden. Natürlich werden Sie nicht die Tochter von Mr. und Mrs. Granger sein. Dennoch sind Sie die Tochter einer Mugglefamilie.Ihre neuen Eltern werden sich an Sie erinnern und Sie als ihre Tochter ansehen."

"Ich verstehe nicht... meinen sie etwa, dass diese Personen...meine Eltern sein werden, obwohl ich sie nicht kenne?", geschockt blickte ich Dumbledore an. Wie sollte ich mit fremden Personen leben, die 'denken', nein 'glauben', dass ich ihre Tochter bin?

"Wer hat etwas davon gesagt, das sie diese Personen nicht kennen?"

"Sie wissen bereits, wer meine neuen Eltern sind?"

"Ja, in der Tat weiß ich das. Nachdem sie gekommen sind, habe ich einen Zauber ausgeführt, welchen wir mit der Zeitumkehr-Uhr verbunden haben. Ich konnte somit ihre 'aktuelle' Schulakte herbeizaubern. Darin steht alles, was wichtig ist: Ihre neue Vergangenheit."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Sprachlos blickte ich ihn an, bis mir wieder einfiel, was ich noch wissen wollte. Zögernd fragte ich:

"Also...wer sind meine Eltern?"

Ich fühlte mich wie eine Waise, die gesagt bekommt, wer ihre neuen Eltern sein würden. Das musste grauenvoll sein.

"Rosalie und William Granger."

"WAS?", mit offenen Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihn an, "Rosalie und William Granger? Das sind meine Großeltern!"

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und sagte:

"Jetzt sind sie ihre Eltern. Außerdem haben Sie ein älteren Bruder, Peter Granger."

Meine Augen weiteten sich wenn möglich noch mehr. Mir fehlten die Worte...mein eigenen Vater war...mein Bruder?! Er war ein einzel Kind und hatte keine Geschwister...naja bis jetzt natürlich.

"Mein...Mein Dad?", brachte ich gerade noch hervor, bis meine Stimme brach.

"Ja...er ist ihr Bruder. Natürlich wissen alle, dass Sie eine Hexe sind und unterstützen sie so gut es geht. Ihr Bruder studiert im 5. Semester Zahnmedizin. Ihr Vater, nun Mr. William Granger, ist ein bekannter Arzt und ihre Mutter, Rosalie Granger, Lehrerin an einer Grundschule."

"Aber... aber wie soll ich mit ihnen Leben, Professor? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Außerdem soll ich meine Großeltern als _meine_ Eltern bezeichnen und mein _eigenen_ Vater mit _Peter _anreden? Wie soll das gut gehen? Ich kann das nicht. Sie werden merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Mittlerweile klang ich schon fast hysterisch.

"Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Mit der Zeit werden sie bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen von ihrer "Vergangenheit" bekommen. Sie werden Teilerinnerungen sein. Natürlich werden Sie ihre eigentliche Erinnerungen an ihr frühres Leben nicht vergessen."

Mit gemischten Gefühlen schaute ich auf meine Hände, die in meinem Schoß lagen. Einen Moment später fiel mir etwas Wichtiges ein und so blickte ich erneut zu Dumbledore.

"Wieso bin ich in diese Zeit gekommen? Ich meine, es wäre doch sinnvoller gewesen, wenn ich in die Zeit zurückgegangen wäre, in der Voldemort in Hogwarts war, denn da hat er seine eigentliche Macht bekommen. Ich hätte ihn da besiegen können und es gäbe keinen Krieg und keine Zerstörung. Soweit ich weiss, verbreitete er in den 70er Jahren eine große Welle Angst in der Zauberwelt."

"Das habe ich mich auch gefragt.", erwiderte Dumbledore nachdenklich, "Der Zauber sollte Sie in die Zeit bringen, in der das Böse an Einfluss gewinnt und viele Zauberer manipuliert. Natürlich haben Sie Recht, dass er jetzt schon für Angst und Schrecken sorgt und somit eine Gefahr für uns ist.

Jedoch müssen wir darauf Aufmerksam machen, dass Voldemort nicht den Erfolg haben wird, den er gerne hätte. Sie wissen sicherlich, dass jeder Herrscher oder Tyrann starke und loyale Gefährten braucht. Jemanden der ihn unterstützt und ihm treu ergeben ist, denn nur so gelangt er an größere Macht.

Mit ihrer Hilfe werden wir diesem Grauen hoffentlich ein Ende setzten, Hermine."

Ich wusste, dass Dumbledore mit seiner Theorie, warum ich ausgerechnet in diese Zeit gekommen war, im Recht lag. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte. In einem Moment starben alle, die mir etwas bedeuteten, und im nächsten war ich in Hogwarts, im Jahre 1975.

Der Gedanke an meine Freunde und Familie brachte Tränen in ihre Augen. Ich blinzelte sie weg und blickte entschlossen Dumbledore an: "Das werden wir, Professor!"

Dumbledore schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln,

"Wie unachtsam von mir. Sie müssen ziemlich hungrig sein!"

Als ich protestieren und ihm vergewissern wollte, dass ich nicht hungrig sei, machte mein Magen mir leider einen Strich durch die Rechnung und knurrte laut. Ich wurde knall rot um die Wangen und schaute verlegen weg.

Dumbledore hingegen lachte leise in sich hinein und rief einen Hauselfen. Mit einem kleinen Plop erschien eine kleine Hauselfe mit ausgewöhnlich pink-farbenden, großen Augen. Sie sah irgentwie süß aus.

"Ah, hallo Pinky, ich würde dich bitten, so freundlich zu sein, und dieser netten, jungen Dame ein ausgewogenes Frühstück hier ins Krankenzimmer zu bringen?"

"Sir, natürlich sir! Pinky bringt schnell Frühstück zu Miss!" und dann war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Professor? Ich habe Pinky noch nie zuvor gesehen!"

"Sie ist Professor Slughorns Hauselfe. Er hat sie mitgebracht, als er hier angefangen hat."

"Der Zaubertrankmeister," stellte Hermine fest.

"Richtig Hermine! Sie kennen ihn?"

"Ja, wir hatten ihn im 6. Jahrgang in Zaubetränke, nachdem Professor _Snape _von dem Posten zum DADA gewechselt ist." Ich betonte den Namen Snape mit soviel Widerwertigkeit und Ekel, dass Dumbledore es nicht überhören konnte.

Ich hasste _ihn_ für das, was er Dumbledore und uns anderen damit angetan hatte. _Er_ hatte den Stein zum Rollen gebracht und somit unser aller Schicksal besiegelte.

"Eins sollten Sie wissen, Hermine", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken, "Es gibt für alles einen Grund, warum die Menschen so geworden sind, wie sie sich später entwickelt haben. Manch einer wurde über die Jahre schikaniert und erniedrigt, nur weil er nicht in das Idealbild anderer passte. Solch ein Mensch ist anfällig für jeden, der ihm etwas Achtung und Macht verspricht.

Andere, werden mit Hass und Vorurteilen vergiftet. Und wieder andere erleiden Schicksalsschläge, die sie nicht verkraften können und verfallen so in eine gefährliche Depression.

Was ich ihnen damit sagen möchte, Hermine, ist, dass nicht alles so ist, wie es auf dem ersten Blick erscheint. Jeder hat seine eigene Geschichte, seinen eigenen Grund, warum er so geworden ist.

Jeder waren einst unschuldigt, so wie sie es sind. Jedoch sind diese Menschen auf den falschen Weg abgekommen. Es ist noch nicht zu spät, diese vielen Unschuldigen zu retten, Hermine. Wir müssen sie nur vor Voldemorts verführenden Künsten bewahren, bevor wir jegliche Hoffnung verlieren."

Überrascht und ziemlich beeindruckt blickte ich Dumbledore an. Was er sagte, war einleuchtend. Es musste irgendetwas passiert sein, damit die Menschen so geworden sind, dass sie zu Voldemords Seite gingen. Aber was nur? Was war die Ursache?

Als hätte Dumbledore meine Gedanken gelesen sagte er:

"Leider kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, was der wahre Grund für diese...sagen wir, Entwicklung war. Ich kann ihnen nur eins raten, urteilen sie nicht nach ihrem Verstand, sondern nach ihrem Gefühl.

Es ist wichtig, dass Sie selbst sich ihre eigene Meinung über jemanden machen, statt sich von anderern überzeugen zu lassen. Meistens trügt der erste Blick und erst beim zweiten erkennen wir die Wahrheit."

Gerade als ich daraufhin Dumbledore etwas fragen wollte, kam Pinky mit einem riesigen Tablett mit Essen herein geploppt. Sie brachte Pfannkuchen, gebratene Toast scheiben, Rührei, Konfitüre, warme Schokolade, Sirup, Butter und Kürbissaft.

"Danke, Pinky, es sieht wieder einmal köstlich aus", bedanke sich Dumbledore.

"Pinky ist dankbar, Sir. Pinky hofft Miss nicht zu lange warten musste. Pinky hat so schnell gemacht wie nur konnte."

"Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, Pinky", sagte ich zu der kleinen Hauselfe, "Es sieht köstlich aus, danke sehr."

"Oh, Miss ist sehr freundlich und nett. Danke Miss!", erwiderte Pinky mit großen pinken Kulleraugen und einem freudigen Blick.

"Mein Name ist Hermine, Hermine Granger. Aber nenn mich einfach Hermine."

"Oh, Miss Hermine hat einen schönen Namen, ja das hat sie. Pinky freut sich, Miss Hermine Feundin von Pinky. Pinky jetzt zwei Freundinnen haben. Ja das hat sie. Miss Lily und Miss Hermine. Pinky freut sich, ja das tut sie."

Dumbledore und ich mussten bei dem Anblick lachen. "Nun, Pinky", sagte Dumbledore und bekam sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit, "Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir Miss Hermine jetzt alleine lassen würden, sodass sie essen kann."

"Professor Dumbledore hat Recht. Pinky sollte Miss Hermine essen lassen."

"Professor?", fragte ich, "Kann sie hier bleiben und mir Gesellschaft leisten? Ich möchte nicht alleine sein."

Dumbledores Augen hatten wieder dieses freudige glitzern, als er ihr ein Lächeln gab, "Pinky? Würdest du gerne Miss Granger Gesselschaft leiseten."

"Darf Pinky? Oh, Pinky würde es lieben, bei Miss Hermine zu bleiben", ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, "Miss ist so gütig und freundlich. Miss eine liebe Person, ja das ist sie."

"Na dann wünsche ich den Damen ein angenehmes Frühstück."

Als Dumbledore gehen wollte, fiel mir plötzlich noch etwas sehr wichtiges ein.

"Professor?", Dumbledore drehte sich, kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, um und blickte mich an.

"Was werden wir Lucius, ich meine Malfoy, und den anderen sagen, was mit mir passiert ist oder woher ich komme?"

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich habe schon für alles gesorgt. Genießen sie ihr Frühstück und kommen Sie, wenn Sie fertig sind in mein Büro. Sie wissen sicherlich, wo es ist?!"

Ich nickte zustimmend.

"Gut. Nun, das Passwort lautet: Zitronensorbet. Oh, und Pinky?"

"Ja, Professor Dumbledore, Sir?"

"Bist du so freundlich und bringst Hermine eine passende Schuluniform? Sie sollte neutral sein."

"Pinky kümmert sich darum."

"Danke schön. Wir sehen uns später", und dann war er auch weg.

Ich drehte mich zu Pinky um und bat sie, sich neben mich zu setzten.

"Iss mit mir, Pinky! Ich schaff das nicht alles alleine", sagte ich. Ich war natürlich ziemlich hungrig, doch ich mochte es nicht, wenn an einem gedeckten Tisch nur allein aß.

"Oh, nein, wirklich. Pinky kann in der Küche mit den anderen Hauselfen essen."

"Ich bestehe darauf, Pinky. Es ist wirklich viel da und es reicht für mehr als 3...Bitte!"

"Miss ist so nett. Pinky isst mit Miss Hermine dann!", sie schippte mit ihren Fingern und beschwor für sich selbst ebenfalls Teller, Becher und Besteck.

Wir genossen das Frühstück zusammen und für einen Moment vergaß ich meine Sorgen, während Pinky von den Lehrern und Schülern in Hogwarts erzählte.

* * *

**A/N: Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Lasst es mich bitte wissen... ich versuche so schnell es geht wieder hoch zu laden.**

**Bis dann**

**Eure Alice1985**

**P.S.: Auf meinem Profil könnt ihr Fotos von dem jüngeren Lucius finden... He's HOT!**


	6. Kapitel 6: Die Auferlegte Bürde

**DICLAIMER: ****Harry Potter gehört nicht mir! **

**A/N: Hey Leute… Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass ich nicht viel früher schon geschrieben habe. Ich habe zur Zeit private Hürden zu überwinden… Ich hoffe, dass es bald vorbei ist und ich viel mehr schreiben kann. **

**Um es wieder gut zu machen, habe ich dieses Kapitel etwas länger geschrieben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Vielen lieben dank an meine Beta – Leserin Sandy. Danke, dass du die Geduld mit mir hattest. **

**Außerdem wollte ich mich an all die Leser bedanken die mir ein Review geschrieben haben:**

**Kari, Little-Fawkes, Gudi, bonnie lilly-flower, Gifty, Gudipu, LunaNigra, Tigger9, hey, Jemma 82, Reditus Mortis, La Dame, Susi80, Veronika, Elizan, Sweet-Tenni und Ina Bauer…**

**Danke vielmals für eure Reviews**

**So, nun viel Spaß beim Lesen**

**Eure Alice1985 **

Kapitel 6 – Auferlegte Bürde

Stumm und sichtlich nervös, wartete Hermine Granger mit Professor Dumbledore auf Lucius Malfoy. Man konnte nur das leise rhythmische Ticken der Uhr hören, während beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft waren.

Professor Dumbledore und Hermine hatten sich lange überlegt, wie sie Malfoy und den anderen Schülern, sowie den Professoren ihr plötzliches Auftauchen und ihren außergewöhnlichen Zustand erklären konnten.

Hermine hatte Zweifel, dass ihre ausgedachte Erklärung wirklich Lucius Malfoy überzeugen würde. Sie wusste das Malfoy im Grunde ein sehr skeptischer und arroganter Mensch war. Nun, zumindest der Malfoy den sie aus der Zukunft kannte.

Auf einmal klopfte es zweimal kurz an Dumbledores Tür, was ihr Herz zum Rasen brachte, da sie wusste wer dahinter stand. Hermine fühlte sich als würde ihr Herz jeden Moment aus ihrem Brustkorb springen, als Dumbledore ihn schließlich herein bat und sich die Tür öffnete.

Sofort trafen sich ihre Blicke und Hermine fühlte sich hilflos und schluckte nervös während sich sein Blick in sie bohrte.

„Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Gut das sie so schnell kommen konnten. Bitte nehmen sie doch Platz.", begrüßte Professor Dumbledore ihn, worauf er schließlich seinen Blick von ihr wendete.

Malfoy nickte kurz zur Begrüßung und setzte sich leise neben Hermine.

„Mr. Malfoy", fuhr Dumbledore sofort fort, „Ich wollte mit Ihnen über die momentane Situation von Miss Granger sprechen."

Lucius schaute ihn fragend an. "Entschuldigen Sie Professor, aber von wem reden Sie."

Dumbledore lachte kurz, als er seinen Fehler bemerkte.

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie Mr. Malfoy. Die junge Dame neben Ihnen heißt mit vollständigem Namen Hermine Granger. Nun, Miss Granger kommt von der Bourbaouxton Schule aus Frankreich. Die Schule ist ziemlich versteckt und ausschließlich deren Schüler und Professoren zugänglich.

Miss Granger beschloss vor einigen Wochen auf unsere Schule zu wechseln und ihren akademischen Schulabschluss hier in Hogwarts zu beenden. Nun, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger sollte mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels direkt hier auf dem Hogwarts Schulgelände ankommen. Doch leider war der Portschlüssel nicht ordnungsgemäß präpariert und sie landete im Verbotenen Wald. Sie wissen welche Kreaturen dort lauern, Mr. Malfoy. Zudem hatte ich mit ihr erst am darauffolgenden Tag gerechnet.

Sichtlich überrascht blickte der junge Malfoy Hermine an. Doch so schnell der Gesichtsausdruck kam, so schnell verschwand es hinter seiner all zu bekannten Maske, die Hermine so oft in dem älteren Malfoy sah.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut zu Dumbledore und nickte ihm leise zu, so dass er erneut fortfahren konnte.

"Miss Granger, war vor einigen Monaten in den Sommerferien, bei uns und schaute sich in unserer Schule an. Sie versuchte mithilfe ihres außerordentlichen Erinnerungsvermögens, aus dem Wald hinaus zu apparieren.

Bedauerlicher weise war sie viel zu geschwächt, um es bis dahin zu schaffen und kam nur, bis zum Ende des Verbotenen Waldes. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass es nicht noch schlimmer gekommen ist."

„Wie erklären sie sich den grellen Lichtstrahl aus dem, Miss Granger gekommen ist, Professor?", fragte schließlich Lucius Malfoy, als er für einen Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete.

Hermine schaute Dumbledore nervös an. Daran hatten sie nicht gedacht. Doch der Professor schenkte Mr. Malfoy ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ach, ja. Nun. Sie sehen, Mr. Malfoy, ich habe so meine Theorie. Als Miss Granger geschwächt versuchte aus dem Wald zu apparieren, verbrauchte sie all ihre Kraft und Energie. Diese hohe Konzentration und Verausgabung an Zauberkraft, brachte diese, wie sie es nennen Mr. Malfoy, Lichtquelle hervor."

Lucius folgte aufmerksam der Theorie von Professor Dumbledore. Nachdenklich fragte er nach einem kurzen Moment:

„Wie erklären sie sich dann Professor, dass sie beim ersten kurzen Bewusstsein im Krankenflügel von Tod geredet hat. Dass sie verloren hatten… oder später, als sie bei vollem Bewusstsein war…", er schaute für einen Moment zu Hermine bevor er seinen Blick erneut auf Dumbledore richtete, „panische Angst vor mir hatte? Wie erklären sie sich das?"

„Madame Pomfrey stellte an ihren Wunden ein Gift fest, welchem sie im verbotenen Wald erlegen sein muss. Dieses Gift bringt sehr realistische Halluzinationen hervor, welches Angst und Grauen hervorruft, bis das Opfer in den Wahnsinn getrieben wird oder unter dem Gift den Tod erlangt… Ein sehr gefährliches und seltenes Gift. Doch glücklicherweise hat Madame Pomfrey das Gift erkannt und konnte vom St. Mungo ein Gegengift besorgen."

Hermine und Professor Dumbledore hatten lange über diese Ausrede gegrübelt und sie hoffte das Lucius Malfoy es glauben würde, als sie ihn schweigend beobachtete. Er sagte nichts während er Dumbledore zuhörte. Hermine konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen, das er entweder Zweifel an der Geschichte hatte oder Verwirrung und Sorge für sie empfand… Sie hoffte das Letztere.

„Nun, zu der anderen Angelegenheit, Mr. Malfoy.", begann Dumbledore mit heiterer Stimme, „Miss Granger war in ihrer ehemalige Schule eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin, daher spiele ich mit dem Gedanken sie als neue Schulsprecherin einzusetzen. Sie wäre der perfekte Ersatz für unsere ehemalige Schulsprecherin Miss Pott, da sie ja ihre Noten nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten konnte und so ihren Posten verloren hat. Was halten sie von meinem Vorschlag Mr. Malfoy?"

Unbemerkt machte Lucius innerlich Luftsprünge zu der Idee, das Hermine Granger mit ihm zusammen in einer Unterkunft leben sollte und er sie somit näher kennenlernen konnte.

„Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee, Professor.", sagte Malfoy mit seinem einstudiertem neutralen Gesichtsausdrück, welches er schon als Kind trainiert hatte. Er war so sehr darauf fokussiert sein Gesicht zu waren, das er nicht einmal den verwirrten Gesicht von Hermine bemerkte.

„Gut dann ist ja alles beschlossen. Miss Granger sie werden mit Mr. Malfoy eine Unterkunft für den Rest dieses Jahres teilen. Über die weiteren Aufgaben, einer Schulsprecherin wird sie sicherlich Mr. Malfoy informieren. Natürlich können sie auch zu mir kommen Miss Granger."

Geschockt schaute sie den Professor gegenüber an. Er hatte ihr vorher nie von seiner Idee, sie als Schulsprecherin zu besetzten erzählt. Doch was viel schlimmer war, ein Quartier mit niemand anderem als Lucius Malfoy teilen zu müssen. Für ein ganzes Jahr!

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen Professor. Ich meine es gibt sicherlich andere, die für diesen Posten sehr hart gearbeitet haben und es wäre nicht gerecht, wenn ich aus einer fremden Schule, einfach eine solche Position für mich in Anspruch nehmen würde.", sagte ich so höflich wie möglich und versuchte gefasst an die Sache heran zu gehen. Beide, Professor Dumbledore und Malfoy richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Ach, machen sie sich darüber keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Ich denken es wird ihnen helfen hier zu Recht zu kommen und vor allem eine bessere Sicht über die Lage zu bekommen.", sagte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Sie blieb still, als sie verstand, was er damit sagen wollte und akzeptierte sein Angebot, egal es ihr gefiel oder nicht.

Als Hermine zu Malfoy schaute, merkte sie, dass er sie merkwürdig anblickte. Sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, das etwas nicht stimmte oder ihn an der Glaubwürdigkeit ihres Erscheinens zweifeln zu lassen.

Also tat sie das einzig Richtige. „Danke Professor. Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

„Gut, gut. Mr. Malfoy könnten sie für einen Moment vor der Tür warten. Miss Granger muss wie jeder neue Schüler hier in Hogwarts in ihr entsprechendes Haus eingeordnet werden. Das wird sicherlich nicht all zu lange dauern Mr. Malfoy. Dann können sie der jungen Dame hier ihre gemeinsame Unterkunft zeigen und mit der Schule, sowie mit den Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin bekannt machen."

„In Ordnung Professor." Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Hermine, ging er hinaus. Hermine und Dumbledore schwiegen bis sie das leise Klicken der Tür hörten, als sie ins Schloss fiel. Leise stand Dumbledore auf und ging zum Regal, auf dem der sprechende Hut ruhig lag.

„Nun Hermine, ich denke sie wissen was jetzt passieren wird.", sagte er freundlich, als er den Hut nahm und zu Hermine ging. Sie nickte nur nervös, während er sorgfältig den Hut auf ihren Kopf setzte.

„Aahhh…", sagte der Hut und erwachte zum Leben „Irgendwie kommst Du mir vertraut vor und dennoch bin ich zum ersten Mal auf deinem Kopf… Mmmh, klug und gescheit bist du und Mut hast du auch… vertraut mit den dunklen Künsten bist du ebenfalls und besonders talentiert wie ich sehe… sehr talentiert.

Vor allem dein Wissen über die Dunklen Künste ist beeindruckend. Ich glaube ich habe noch nie zuvor solch einem Talent begegnen dürfen, wie dir junge Dame… mmh… obwohl… du hast auch den Mut eines Gryffindors in dir, jedoch überragt dein Wissen und wie ich sehe, auch deine Erfahrung mit den Dunklen Künsten … mmh… Ich sehe… du versuchst dein stetig wachsendes Interesse zu unterdrücken? Du denkst, dass es böse und schlecht sei, solch ein Verlangen zu haben?

Doch solltest du wissen, dass es wertvoll sein kann solch ein Wissen zu haben. So weit ich sehen kann, hast auch du das Böse benutzt um so Gutes zu bewirken… Nicht alles ist so wie es zuerst erscheint junge Dame… und ich sehe Großes in dir.

Ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist eine Ausnahme in der Regel zu machen. Eine erste Veränderung in der Geschichte von Hogwarts… Das einzige Haus, welches für dich geeignet ist… SLYTHERIN!"

Geschockt musste sie mit ansehen, wie sich ihre neutrale Schuluniform in die Farben der Slytherins, Grün und Silber verwandelte. Nie hätte sie zu träumen gewagt sich in diesen Farben zu sehen. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, was passierte. Sie konnte nicht in dieses Haus! Eine Muggel geborene Hexe, gehört nicht in dieses Haus. Das widerspricht jede Regel! Das konnten sie nicht machen!

„Professor, ich kann nicht… das geht nicht… wie ist das möglich?"

Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein tröstendes Lächeln, als er vorsichtig den Sprechenden Hut von ihrem Kopf nahm und ihn an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz stellte.

„Ich denke, Hermine das der Sprechende Hut ihnen eigentlich alles erklärt hat, warum sie für dieses Haus am Besten geeignet sind und nicht für ihr bisher Gewohntes.

Für ihre andere Frage, wie das möglich ist, ich denke, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft fragen, da dieses Haus ja eigentlich bekannt dafür ist, dass es keine Magier oder Hexen akzeptiert die keine Reinblüter sind. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand kam, der so außerordentlich bekannt und talentiert mit den Dunklen Künsten ist, dass es die Qualität und Anforderdung eines Slytherin gerecht wird. Eines müssen sie jedoch verstehen, Hermine, das dieses Haus nicht böse ist. Es hat nur eine andere Vorstellung was die Zauberei und deren Wissens betrifft. Leider haben viele, besonders in diesem Haus, Vorurteile gegenüber Muggel geborenen."

„Sie werden mich niemals akzeptieren. Wenn sie heraus finden, wer ich wirklich bin… was meine wirkliche Herkunft ist…", sie wusste nicht wie sie den Horror in Worte fassen sollte. Sie konnte einfach nicht in dieses Haus! Es ging nicht!

„Aber Sie sind schon akzeptiert worden! Sie müssen bedenken, dass der Sprechende Hut die Schüler in ihre Häuser seit Jahrhunderten eingeteilt hat. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen, über ihre Herkunft zu machen Hermine. Wenn die Schüler in ihrem Haus sie sehen, werden sie davon ausgehen, das sie in deren Vorstellung entsprechen… ein Reinblüter oder ein Halbblüter sein… daher brauchen sie sich eigentlich nicht mehr zu rechtfertigen… Sie sehen also, sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen… Betrachten sie es von der positiven Seite, Sie können so einen besseren Eindruck von der ganzen Situation bekommen, mit Hilfe ihres Wissens der Zukunft und ihrem Talent in Zauberei."

Ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie war einfach überwältigt von der ganzen Situation. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie nach Slytherin kommen würde. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet eine Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw zu werden… doch nie mit Slytherin.

Für einen Moment war es ganz still. Keiner sagte etwas. Hermine war viel zu sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft, um etwas zu sagen. Hunderte Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Doch eine Frage kam immer und immer wieder. Sie überragte all ihre anderen Sorgen, denn die war doch die vor der sie besondere Angst hatte… Was passiert wohl, wenn das Haus Slytherin doch erfährt das sie nur eine Muggel geborene sei?

Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen was alles passieren könnte. Wie man sie behandeln würde… wie man sie hassen würde… vielleicht auch weh tun könnte… was wäre wenn Lucius Malfoy davon erfahren würde… was würde er tun?

„Miss Granger?... Hermine?", sagte Dumbledore und durchbrach die Stille. Als sie dann schließlich zu ihm aufschaute, fuhr er ruhig fort.

„Ich möchte ihnen nur sagen, dass ich immer für sie da sein werde. Meine Tür wird immer für sie offen sein, Hermine… Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schlimm das für sie sein mag… Diese Situation… sogar diese Zeit."

Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte… wie sie es sagen sollte. Es gab so vieles, was ihr durch den Kopf ging… zu viel. Also lies sie ihn weiter reden.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass viele meiner derzeitigen Schüler, den falschen Weg gewählt haben. Das viel Leid, Schmerz und auch Tod, durch ihre Hände hervorgerufen wurde… Familien getrennt… Angst und Schrecken - der tägliche, ungewollte Freund eines jeden Zauberers - wurde.

Doch bedenken sie Eines Hermine… Es ist noch nichts geschehen! Die Zukunft wurde noch nicht geschrieben! Sie können sie ändern! Es ist noch nicht zu spät!"

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, doch sie blinzelte sie schnell weg. Sie war es leid zu weinen, doch es war einfach zu viel… viel zu viel.

„Was, wenn ich es nicht schaffe Professor? Was ist, wenn ich es nur noch schlimmer machen würde? Was ist-"

„Und was ist, wenn sie es schaffen? Können sie sich vorstellen wie es dann sein könnte?"

Hermine blieb still. Sie wusste das Dumbledore recht hatte.

„Hermine.", sagte Dumbledore während er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit blickte. Hermine sah, dass er nichts Bestimmtes beobachtete.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte diese Bürde von ihnen nehmen."

„Doch sie können es nicht", stellte Hermine leise fest. Es war ihre Bürde… Nur sie wusste wie die Zukunft aussah… Nur sie wusste wer sich für die Dunkle oder Gute Seite entscheiden wird… Nur sie konnte heraus finden, wie man dieses vorgeschriebene Leid aufhalten kann.

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit stand Hermine auf und begab sich leise zur Tür. Bevor sie die Tür öffnete, drehte sie sich ein letztes Mal um.

„Ich werde alles tun und mein Bestes geben, um die Geschehnisse zu verändern.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

Dumbledore wand sich langsam vom Fenster ab und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln, „Danke Hermine… Es ist eine zweite Chance für uns alle… Ich hoffe das wir daraus das Beste machen können… und sie wissen, dass Sie, wenn sie etwas brauchen, jederzeit zu mir kommen können."

„Danke Professor.", sagte Hermine bevor sie hinaus ging.

Draußen vor dem Speier wartete Lucius Malfoy auf sie. Er lehnte sich gelassen an die Wand, doch sobald er sie sah, stellte er sich aufrecht hin. Er bemerkte sofort ihre neue Uniform, welche seiner eigenen glich. Er schenkte ihr sein bekanntes Malfoy- Triumphierendes- Grinsen, welches sie so oft bei seinem Sohn gesehen hatte.

„Willkommen in Slytherin, Miss Granger. Du wirst sehen und dich auch selbst davon überzeugen, dass dies das Beste Haus in Hogwarts für Zauberer und Hexen ist.

„Sicherlich", erwiderte sie sarkastisch zu niemand anderen außer sich, während sie ihm folgte.

„Pardon, hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte er und richtet sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Nein, Malfoy.", antwortete sie kausal und versuchte ihre Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Mit Erfolg wie es schien, denn schweigend führte sie zu ihrer Unterkunft.

„Da du jetzt in Slytherin bist, kann ich dir helfen hier zu Recht zu kommen und vor allem im Unterricht, da wir ja alles zusammen haben.", sagte er. Hermine konnte nicht überhören, dass er irgendwie… glücklich klang.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es vieles zu erfahren gibt… über das Haus meine ich.", sagte sie und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen. Sie wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass sie ihn aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht mochte. Das Wichtigste war es, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen.

Lucius Malfoy erzählte ihr daraufhin die Kurzversion vom Gründer des Hauses Salazar Slytherin. Es gab nichts, was sie nicht schon wusste. Doch sie lies ihn reden… Wie sagt man so schön… heule mit den Wölfen.

Es war noch immer so werkwürdig ihn nicht mir 'Mr. Malfoy' anzusprechen. Nach seiner kleinen Geschichtsstunde, sagte keiner von ihnen, für eine Weile etwas.

„Ich… Ich habe mir richtig Sorgen gemacht. Ich meine, " sagte er leise und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, seines noch ziemlich kurzen blonden Haares, „Was ich meinte ist, dass wir Slytherin zusammen halten und wenn jemand einen von uns angreift, das wir hinter unseren Leuten stehen."

Hermine beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy, der so viele unschuldige Menschen gefoltert und getötet hatte, ausgerechnet Sorgen um sie machte. Einerseits wusste er nicht, wer sie war und wenn er es wüsste, würde sich auch seine Sorge um sie ändern. Doch musste sie zugeben, das er nicht der Mann aus der Zukunft war … noch nicht.

„Danke.", erwiderte Hermine, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass er sie etwas unruhig von der Seite beobachtete.

Nach einem kurzen Moment hielten sie schließlich an einem Portrait an. Auf diesem wurden ein junger Mann, mit blondem Haar und ein Mädchen mit braunem Haar abgebildet. Sie mussten im gleichen Alter sein.

Das Gemälde kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Portrait abwenden. Zum einen versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, wer dieses deutlich erkennbare Liebespaar war und zum anderen war sie, um ehrlich zu sein, wie gebannt von dem Paar. Man konnte sehen wie sehr sie sich liebten. Beide konnten den Blick nicht voneinander lassen. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie die Beiden so betrachtete.

Der blonde Junge, flüsterte etwas ins Ohr der schönen Brünetten, worauf hin sie verlegen Kicherte und ihren Blick von dem jetzt grinsenden Jungen abwendete.

„Lasst dich nicht von dem Schein trügen, Miss. Granger. Es ist eine Schande das man solch ein Bild in den Hallen von Hogwarts erlaubt hat."

Verwirrt schaute sie zu Malfoy der an ihrer Seite stand. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie die beiden Liebenden von dem Gemälde ihn zornig anfunkelten.

Noch bevor ich fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, fuhr er fort.

„Die beiden auf dem Gemälde sind Rosalinde und Derek. Sie von einer Reinblüter Familie und er ein _Schlammblut"_, sagte Malfoy mit solch einer Abscheu. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen, um ihn nicht für seinen widerlichen Kommentar anzuschreien.

„Sie war die erste in der Geschichte der Zauberer, die sich gegen jede Tradition widersetzte und mit diesem Schlammblut den ersten Schritt in das verderben unseres Reinen Blutes geführt hat. Sie ist eine Schande für die ganzen Reinblüter Familien.", sagte Lucius Malfoy und schaute die beiden im Gemälde verachtend an.

Sie versuchte ihre Wut zu zügeln. Das letzte, was sie wollte war ihre Tarnung fallen zu lassen. Doch sie war in diesem Moment so außer sich, dass sie ihm schließlich eine simple Frage stellte, obwohl sie die Antwort schon vorher erahnen konnte.

„Sage mir Malfoy… Hast du dich jemals in jemanden verliebt?"

Er schaute sie verwundert an und da wusste sie, dass die Antwort nein war. Selbst in der Zukunft war er nicht in der Lage gewesen zu lieben, wie sollte er es denn jetzt. Wenn er doch all diese Vorurteile hat und alles und jeden einfach von oben herab betrachtete.

„Liebe, ist nur etwas für Schwächlinge, für Dumme die nicht stark sind, Miss Granger."

Ich schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln bevor ich sagte:

„Ist das so? Dann erkläre mir warum dann „Liebe" so machtvoll ist, dass sie die schlimmsten Flüche überwinden kann? Das der eine für den anderen alles tun würde, um den Liebsten zu schützen… oder ihren Liebsten vor Gefahren zu verteidigen, dass in diesem Augenblick, diese Person solch eine Macht erlangt, dass er nahezu jeden Bann und Fluch überwinden kann?"

Er sagte nichts daraufhin, stattdessen schaute er sie mit einem sonderbaren Blick an, welchen sie nicht deuten konnte. Sie brach den Blickkontakt ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Liebespaar in dem Portrait. Die hübsche Brünette schenkte ihr ein liebliches Lächeln, bevor sie wieder zu ihrem Geliebten schaute.

„Vielleicht solltest du es zu lassen, Lucius Malfoy.", sagte sie leise, „Vielleicht solltest du es zulassen geliebt zu werden… und selbst zu lieben… es ist viel machtvoller als du es dir je vorstellen kannst."

Sie wusste nicht warum sie ausgerechnet ihm das sagte oder auch erklären wollte… sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären.

Ungewollt wanderten ihre Gedanken zu all ihren Freunden die sie verloren hatte… an alle die ich etwas bedeutete… Sie starben alle so jung. Viele hatten nicht die Chance jemanden zu finden, denen sie all ihre Liebe schenken konnten und die die ihre Liebe, ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden hatten, wurden von der hasserfüllten Welt auseinander zerrissen… vielleicht war dies ihre Antwort auf ihre stille Frage?

Es war einfach so viel Hass, das selbst die Liebe nicht mehr stark genug war, sie zu besiegen… das einzige was sie voran trieb, war die Liebe zu ihren Freunden, die sie verloren hatte.

„_Furnuncl-", _begann plötzlich Malfoy. Noch bevor er den Zauberspruch sagen konnte, holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und hielt ihn mit einer einzigen Bewegung direkt an seine Kehle.

Sie wollte schon mit einem Gegenfluch beginnen, als sie bemerkte das Malfoy gar nicht seinen Zauberstab hervor geholt hatte. Stattdessen, schaute sie in das überraschte und doch bewunderte Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy.

Erst da wurde es Hermine bewusst, das er anscheinend nur das Passwort sagen wollte und nicht den Fluch _„Furnunculus"_. Dieser Fluch würde dem Opfer Brandspuren auf der ganzen Haut hinterlassen. Es würde die Haut regelrecht auf kochen.

Leicht errötet und peinlich berührt, senkte Hermine ihren Zauberstab.

„Entschuldige Malfoy."

Er fasste sich schnell und versuchte nicht beeindruckt zu wirken.

„Ich muss sagen, dass deine Reflexe bemerkenswert sind. Vor allem, das du so schnell merken konntest das es sich dabei um einen Fluch handelt, noch bevor ich es aussprechen konnte… Deine Vorgängerin wusste gar nicht, was das Passwort bedeutete. Sie fand es einfach nur kompliziert aus zu sprechen." Als er merkte, dass das fast schon mehr aussagte, als ihm gut tat, schwieg er schnell und drehte sich zum Portrait.

„_Furnunculus."_, sagte er vorraufhin sich das Tor öffnete. 

Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber mit einem kleinen triumphierenden Lächeln sah sie ihm zu, wie er hinein ging.

Sie kamen direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, welcher außerordentlich groß war. Doch was ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit nahm, waren die drei Bücher Regale, welche zwischen zwei Türen standen.

„Die Tür Links von dem Bücherregal gehört der Schulsprecherin, also dir und die andere Tür Rechts von dem Regal mir.", erklärte Malfoy. Anscheinend war er ihrem Blick gefolgt.

Schweigend ging sie auf die Bücher zu. Sie lies ihren Blick über die vielen Werke gleiten. Schnell stellte sie fest, dass diese Bücher für den 7. Jahrganges vorhergesehen war.

„Nun, ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir über die restlichen Angelegenheiten und Verantwortungen, als Schulsprecher morgen besprechen. Ich werde dich nach dem Frühstück in all deine Klassen begleiten, so dass du weißt wo die Räume sind… Gute Nacht."

Man konnte deutlich die Arroganz in seiner Stimme hören. Entweder hatte ihre defensive Aktion etwas an seinem Ego gekratzt oder er war noch immer peinlich berührt wegen dem Vorfall vor dem Portrait.

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte sie und ging anschließend in ihr neues Zimmer.

Das Erste was ihr auffiel, war das es riesig war. Inmitten des Zimmers war ein großes Doppelbett, welches zu ihrem Bedauern mit grün silberner Musterung und Farben bedeckt war. Daneben waren ein großer Schreibtisch, Kleiderschrank und Fenster an jeder Seite des Bettes. An jeder Bettseite war ein kleiner Nachttisch. Es war einfach atemberaubend… außer der Farbgestaltung natürlich.

Sie bemerkte eine Tür auf ihrer rechten Seite des Zimmers. Als sie hinging und sie öffnete, fand sie das Badezimmer. Doch anstatt den Raum zu bewundern und zu erforschen, sah sie als erstes eine andere Tür auf der exakt gegenüber liegende Seite von ihr… Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass diese Tür zu niemand anderen als in Lucius Malfoys Zimmer führte.

Das würde nun bedeuten, dass sie jetzt das Badezimmer mit ihm teilen müsste… na, großartig!! Naja, sie musste einfach dafür sorgen, dass sie die Tür abschloss, wenn sie im Badezimmer war.

Mit diesen Gedanken ging sie erneut in ihr neues Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, während sie aus dem Fenster in die dunkle Nacht schaute.

So vieles ging mir durch den Kopf. Würde ich es schaffen, Voldemort zu besiegen und was wenn nicht? Was wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde? Ich konnte doch nicht Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville und all die anderen im Stich lassen?

So vieles hing von ihr ab. So viele Leben… Eine Bürde die sie mit niemand teilen konnte.

Schweigend betrachtete sie die Nacht. Es war so friedvoll… so anders. Sie konnte sich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal einfach nur die Nacht und die Sterne angeschaut hatte. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Das Einzige was sie sich wünschte war, das alles wieder einfach normal war. Das sie wieder mit Harry und Ron, sorgenlos im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und über nichts Besonderes reden… doch das würde nie wieder geschehen.

Das ihr Leben nie wieder so sein würde wie früher, wurde ihr noch einmal bewusst als ihr Blick auf ihre Hand fiel, welche offen auf ihrem Schoß lag. Eine feine längliche Narbe war zu sehen. Sie würde sie ihr Leben lang begleiten, denn diese Narbe symbolisierte ihr Opfer, um in diese Zeit zu gelangen und war unvergänglich.

Es würde immer ein Teil ihrer Erinnerung sein… eine Art Symbol für das wofür sie hier war… Für all diejenigen die sie verloren hatte.

Eine Träne fiel auf ihre offene Hand. Unbewusst fing sie an leise zu weinen… wegen ihrer Freunde, Familie… wegen eines neuen Lebens, das sie nicht kannte… und vor allem die Angst zu scheitern.

Wie sehr sie sich doch sehnte, noch einmal ihre Freunde zu sehen… noch einmal in deren Armen zu liegen, unbeschwert zu lachen… doch es würde nie wieder so sein wie früher… Sie sehnte sich so zu sein wie sie… einfach im tiefen Grabe zu ruhen… einfach aufzugeben.

Doch Harry, Ron, Ginny und die anderen würden das nicht wollen. Sie kämpften für das Gute und ließen ihr Leben dabei… Es war nun ganz allein ihre Bürde für das Gute zu kämpfen… selbst wenn es ihr Leben kosten würde…

**A/N: Und? Wie fandet ihr es? Bitte schreibt mir ein kleines Review… und danke nochmals, das ihr noch immer Interesse an meine Story habt. **


End file.
